What I Thought I Knew
by susiipie
Summary: She was in an accident, and suddenly she's in the world of Naruto and had a completely different life. Now the line between reality doesn't seem to exist anymore. So whats real? Whats not? Pairings pretty much the usual. Mainly [OCx it's complicated XD]
1. Wtf?

AN: Eheh, first attempt on a Naruto fanfic. hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I do own my Saki and the plotline.. and I wished I owned Sasuke, but apparently I don't.

Chapter 1: You Look Familiar

I vaguely remember my mom asking me to go buy some groceries at a convenient store a couple of blocks away. That would've been okay actually if my family and I weren't in an argument. Whatever we were arguing about however, I don't remember.

I agreed of course, even thought in my own little world I was fuming about it. The summer air tickled my neck as I ran out of the house. It was late in the afternoon and the sun shone brightly above my head. As my mind continued to engross about the argument I had at home, a rush of wind came at me and before I knew it a sharp pain went throughout my body and a large object, which I'm assuming was a car, went against my side, and my world turned black.

I had many dreams after that. They were strangely livid and it felt as if they were actually happening. Not presently though, these dreams were almost like they were memories. My memories.

* * *

_A little boy sat along in the swings, his eyes with deep circles around them and his hair the oddest sand color of red and brown; clutched in his tiny hands was a teddy bear in which he held onto dearly. I smiled as I walked to the swing next to him. I was quiet at first, all I really wanted was to play on the swings. _

"_Are you scared of me too." The little boy said. Although even back then, I knew it was not a question. _

"_Why should I be?" I asked, curious of his question._

"_Everyone is." He said his eyes on his feet, but I continued to swing._

"_Who's Everyone?" I asked and I turned to face him, being a kid, I totally thought he meant someone named everyone._

_He laughed lightly, "Everyone in the village." _

_Then what he said had finally sunk into me. "Why?"_

"_Because …"_

"_You shouldn't think about what everyone says. My mama always tells me to never believe people who dis… um.. crime rate _(AN: She meant discriminate)_ or something about people." I smiled, "And mama never lies!" _

_The boy turned his gaze on me, and smiled shyly. _

* * *

_The room was dark, I was only five back then, and being a small child I was, I felt intimidated and I hid behind mama's arms, my older brother next to me who always had a playful smile on his face now serious. Whatever they were doing, I didn't think it was fun._

"_Kazekage-sama, the choice to remain here is no longer available; the best would be for us to return to Konoha."_

_Kazekage turned his icy gaze on me for a moment and he returned his attention to mama and papa, "I see. Will you be returning?"_(AN: would he ever say something like that?)

_"Yes, but as villagers of the leaf."_

_My parents bowed and left the room._

* * *

_I examined the mirror closely, touching the purple bruises around my neck gently and within contact I slightly winced. They will go away in time, these physical wounds always do but the scars that burned into my blurred memory will never go away. _

_I forgot. I forgot too easily that he was no ordinary boy._

* * *

"_Kazekage-sama, I thought we had this discussion beforehand.." _

"_It had never reached a result yet." _

"_I know you are low on ninjas, but we are no longer sand-nins, gomen, but we cannot assist you." Papa said. _

_We were in a dark room again, a place I haven't been since seven years ago. Papa had insisted that I do not go with him, but since the rest of the family went, I wanted to too. _

"_I understand that you may not… agree but what of your children whom are born and raised as children of the sand?" this time, Kazekage didn't speak, but his advisers. _

_I looked up, me, a sand-nin? I turned my gaze towards nii-chan, his facial expression didn't show much, but I could tell he didn't like the idea either. _

_My parents however spoke for us, "Both of our children have become Konoha's ninjas and are no longer of the sand, I doubt that they would have wanted that to change."_

_"But you come into Suna so often, and even to as far as to sneak your children with you." _

_Sneaking?_

_"We were not sneaking." my brother spoke with firmness. "My sister just couldn't leave the village because it was time for her graduation." _

_I nodded, hopping it would help. _

_"Hiro, take Saki with you back home. We will be returning shortly." my mother said, her face turned away from us. _

_"What? But oka-" I started._

_"Just do as your mother says." My father said, he turned and gave us a reassuring smile. _

_I felt slightly relieved and left with my brother who was just as reluctant as I was. _

_

* * *

_

_I fell; sharp pains flew throughout my body as the poisonous gas flowed through my veins. Stupid, stupid, never go into the forest at night, duh! Ugh, now who knows what is somewhere out there looking for fresh meat, Yay me. _

_I hid behind a bush, waiting for whatever to either pass me or have another dish for dinner. But whatever it was didn't show up. This is stupid. I should've stopped looking for them when the sun was setting. Now I'm dark, dirty AND lost. Well technically I don't have much of a chance to look for where I was considering the circumstances. _

_After a couple of hours at keeping my guard up, I gave up and ran for it towards Konoha. But just as I was about to leave the horrid forest and into the homey village something came behind me and my world enveloped in black._

* * *

I groaned as I felt a sharp pain from my arms. I pried one of my eyes open, wondering where the hell I am. At first all I could see was white, and after opening both my eyes. Hmmm, maybe I died and went to heaven? Then I realized I was in a hospital room. It was a plain room, a white ceiling with a small stand besides me. The windows were big and airy, and the curtains were open. 

I didn't even bother getting up, I just know it was gonna hurt. I looked at the clock on the wall in front of me. It was three. And guessing from the fact the sun was shining so nicely from the windows, it was obviously day.

I closed my eyes recapping on my little dreams I had, remembering each one vividly. It was as if I was another citizen in the world of Naruto. I laughed to myself lightly thinking about my all time favorite anime series. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised of these dreams I have.

The door opened and I shifted my gaze towards the door. A boy, around my age walked in. And strangely enough he looked like Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

AN: This chappie's a bit edited... I just wanted to make some random changes when I actually reread it over. 


	2. Dreaming

AN: Well, it took a while to get writing, but it's done and I tried to make it a bit longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Dreaming

_The door opened and I shifted my gaze towards the door. A boy, around my age walked in. And strangely enough he looked like Uchiha Sasuke. _

* * *

I was dreaming. No wait, I AM dreaming. Quickly I went under the covers and closed my eyes and counted. One, two, three, four five! I peeked out of my blanket and the Uchiha-Look-A-Like was still there giving me a blank look. Yup, I'm totally dreaming.

The door opened again but ah, but no fear! I was ready for my next shock... I think. In came, the rest of the famous team seven with their wonderful gray-haired sensei. Haha, I laughed in my head, I just lost my mind.

"Oy, she's awake!" Naruto said pointing his index finger at me and waiting for his sensei's response.

"Mmm, so it would seem. Sasuke get Hokage-sama here." Kakashi said. And without a word, Sasuke had left the room, and I'm left with this awkward silence. But that wasn't long, because Sasuke returned with third behind him.

"Ah, you're awake now, Saki. "

I stared at him. Hmm, he's still alive? Ack, right I'm supposedly twelve right now, no but that was a dream. I gave him a dumb look, not on purpose but it just went naturally on my face. He coughed continuing, "Where have you been for the past couple of weeks? You missed the genin meeting."

I was missing? Eh, the last thing I remember was actually being hit by a car. "I didn't go missing." I stated, more to reassure myself than to tell third. "The last thing I remembered was being hit by a car."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "A … car?" he glanced at Kakashi, who gave him a slightly confused look, and then back at me. "And, what about this… car?"

Oh.

My.

Fuc-

God.

"Um," OK I need time to think this through. No I need to wake up from this dream. "I don't feel well right now, can you come back later?" Or not come back at all. I went under my covers and turned on my side at the opposite direction of the imaginary – or so I hope- Naruto characters, clearly stating that they will find nothing about me right now. When I heard the shuffling of their feet exit and couldn't hear any of their voices anymore I relaxed and closed my eyes.

First things first, instead of counting I need a more… efficient way of finding out whether I am insane or not.

**_Don't worry, you're not._**

… **OH MY GOD I _AM_ INSANE!**

**_I – _**

**THERES A FREAKING VOICE IN MY HEAD! **

**_Technically – _**

**What will I do for the rest of my life!**

**_SHUT UP I'M TALKING!_**

I stopped my imaginary rambling, that little voice in my head, she sounds familiar.

**Thank you. May I continue?**

I snapped my eyes open.

**_I'll still here, conscious or not, eyes closed or not. _**

**Well in that case…**

I closed my eyes again. Letting comfort of the nice breezy air from the windows take me in.

**Maybe you can answer my questions. **

**_Maybe I can._**

**Okay, for one, who the hell are you? **

**_I am Saki._**

**Saki? You don't sound-**

**_I am Japanese._**

**Well that explains it. **

I started to feel my conscious slipping and instead of it being all dark and … dark the scenery around me or in my head (sounds weird) changed and now I'm sitting in a field of flowers with nice blue sky and white clouds above me… Well that certainly is a change in scenery.

In front of though was not another patch of flowers but a girl sitting cross-legged. What's more she looked very, very similar to me. The only difference though was that my hair reached halfway down my back while hers barely reached past her shoulders.

"You don't belong here**."** She said, her eyes directing at me.

"Yeah I sort of noticed when I saw Uchiha Sasuke walk in." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What's your name?"

"Kylie"

"Oh..."

I stared at her more intently. She had a somewhat tan skin, not too dark but not too pale. She wore a fish net t-shirt that went all the way down to her hips with a white sleeveless shirt that stopped a little before her belly button. On the bottom she had on a regular pair of capris and ninja shoes.

She went on, "You saved me."

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?"

"But not only that, you are in my body."

"Ack, you're confusing me."

She closed her eyes as if remembering something.

"I was looking for my parents one day and…"

Wait! A click went in my head.

Bolting out of my sitting position, "Those little dreams I had before were your memories!" I said.

She didn't respond or do anything to reply to that instead she just continued.

Her eyes opened again.

"I fell on my way, I'm not sure by what but I knew I lost conscious and the next time I woke up I felt as if I rather to be dead. I didn't know what happened for sure, but it was hard to breathe, my body felt as if a needles pinned on every nerve there was. I was about to lose consciousness again, but right before that you came."

I gave her a confused look, how would this lead to me being here?

"You are probably the only reason that this body is even functioning."

I glanced at her again, completely bemused.

"What are you saying?" I asked her.

She sighed and pushed few strands of hair behind her ears.

"I'm guessing -and I'm just guessing-that just when my conscious, soul, spirit, or whatever was about to leave my body, you came in."

I let her idea sink in. And for a while I just stared blankly at the spot of grass next to her feet. Then I looked up again.

Chuckling I said, "Okay, so you're saying that right before you supposedly died, my "spirit" went inside you and took over?"

I laughed. How ridiculous could this day get?

I stared at her again, her face completely serious. Oh god, you've got to be kidding me.

"Y-You're serious aren't you? About this whole "spirit" thing?" I said, not really asking.

She looked grimly down at her feet, "It's the best reason I can think of."

Oh great. "Ugh!" I said out loud to no one. I laid my back on the grass. Looking at the imaginary sky in my/her head, the idea seemed reasonable suppose.

"So what next?" I asked.

She sighed again, and after a while she replied, "I have no idea."

I frowned. Oh great. What will happen at scho-

Oh crap, I bolted up again, "Wait then what about my body? The last thing I remember is getting hit by a car! Won't that mean I'm…" I didn't say the last word; although I'm pretty sure she would know what I mean.

"A car?"

I laughed again, oh yeah she doesn't know what it means.

"It s a transporting vehicle, it's kind of complicated to explain, but basically getting hit by it is not a good thing." She still had a somewhat confused look on her face but nodded anyways.

"I know about as much as you do." She said again.

I looked at her. WE really do look alike.

Maybe…

"Hey, Saki, maybe the reason I'm in your body is because we look so alike?" She stared at me for a moment and it looked like she was thinking again.

"I think it might."

"Or maybe it's because we're actually the same person but just in different… dimensions?" I said the last part softly, not sure about anything anymore.

I suppose watching all that sci-fi crap really gets to your head.

She continued to stare into space before she said, "This is taking to much energy, I think we've talked too long."

Now it was my turn to give her the confused look.

"It takes too much energy to conjure up this place and to contact you." I looked at her in bewilderment.

"But we're in the same body!"

"I know, but I don't have the answers to everything. We'll talk later, for now just rest."

She got up and suddenly the flowers and the nice blue sky faded away and in place of it was the usual darkness.

* * *

I woke up a in the morning, it took me a while to register where I was, and after remembering the conversation I had with Saki, I suddenly felt very out of place. Looking at the clock I noted that it was barely 8 in the morning. Wow, this is much earlier than I would ever wake up at home. Home… Will I ever be able to return to it? Or would I stay here in Saki's place… forever? What if Saki recovers and was finally able to return back to her body, what will happen to me then?

I groaned inwardly and sat up. I suddenly realized how freaking hungry I was. I stretched out my arms and got out of bed. My feet felt terribly cold when it first touched the floor, but I was able to find slippers, conveniently under the bed.

I walked out of the room and down the empty hallway, trying to find my way to the cafeteria. After a couple of hours of endless hallways and no cafeteria I settled for a snack machine, only to realize I didn't have any money on me.

This SUCKS. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I'm broke. And not to mention I'm in another dimension with no idea how to get back home. Yay me. Although on the bright side its Naruto. And not only that I get to meet the famous Sasuke. I laughed in my head. How could I be thinking of such a frivolous thing at a time like this?

**_You wake up too damn early. _**

I blinked. Did I jus imagine that?

**_No you didn't._**

**Didn't you say contacting me was too hard?**

**_In that manner, it was. But talking to you plainly like this is quite easy._**

I groaned. Continuing walking, and trying to find my way back or if by any luck I can find the cafeteria.

**Does this mean no privacy?**

**_Really depends on how bored I am._**

**What do you do there all the time then?**

**_Well how would I know? I've been stuck in my own head for barely a day! _**

I grinded my teeth together and tried to find where my room could've been.

**Just wondering, is there anything I _need_ to know before I pretend to be you.**

**_Well, you've seen some of my memories._**

**More when I slept. **

**_Well I suppose I've got a lot of privacy too now don't I?_**

**I didn't request to see your memories every time I sleep! **

**_Che, it doesn't really matter, I don't have too many private things anyways. _**

**Are you sure?**

**_Well, we never had much of a choice to begin with. _**

**I guess. **

**_Besides my life is nothing spectacular. I've never even like a boy so much that I did anything embarrassing, if that's what you mean. _**

**No crush right now?**

**_I'm in a … club. _**

**Oh no…**

**_A group full of-_**

**Sasuke fangirls. **

I groaned again, rubbing my temples I sighed.

**I suppose it's a normal thing.**

**_You would've too! _**

**Maybe. **

**_See. _**

I was about to retort back at her when I saw the third coming out of a room.

My room. Well, at least I found it?

The third saw me and I slightly quickened my pace. He walked in and I followed after him. I sat cross legged on the bed and he sat on the chair next to it.

"How are you feeling Saki?" the third asked.

I was about to say fine but instead something else came out. "Hungry"

He chuckled and stood up again. "Why not we have breakfast together and continue our little chat from yesterday?"

I shrugged, not really caring. As long as I get to eat, nothing else really matters. I suppose being a Hokage means better, _faster_ service, before long we had a platter a food on a little table set at the end of the bed.

I stared at it hungrily, okay, so I guess I was pretty hungry. Quickly I began to feast. The third smiled, "Where were you for the past few weeks." I shrugged. He continued, "Why were you in the forest?"

I gulped down the food in my mouth, "I was looking for my parents."

Even though I don't know why I would do something like that.

He nodded, "I suppose you are worried about their whereabouts."

I gave a nod, not entirely sure of it.

"You're parents are always traveling from here to Suna, they should be fine."

I swallowed another bundle of ramen. "I suppose."

"Well, let me fill you in on what you've missed. Although I suppose you would want to know which team you're placed in…"

I chewed down the pieces of meat I had in my mouth and quickly asked, "How was I found?"

**_Stupid question. _**

Well isn't she nice.

"Team 7 found you." Third said, "Which is also going to be your new team mates."

I choked.

* * *

AN: Well, read and review! Oh and you can pretty much figure it out but I'm putting this down anyways.

"This is jus regular talking"

**Kylie talking to Saki while Kylie's conscious**

**_Saki talking to Kylie while Kylie's conscious_**


	3. What a GREAT start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Ahhh... I forgot to so this in chapter 2 but thank you for the reviews I got! Even though it wasn't a lot and all, just thank you for bothering to press the submit review button!

Although I want to ask, is chapter one so bad? Over 120 views and only 40 of them actually went to chapter 2… .

sigh ah well, here's chapter 3, hopefully it will actually get views… but enjoy!

**Chapter 3: What a GREAT start **

**

* * *

**

**This is all your fault. **

**_There we go, blaming me again._ **

**Shut up. **

I sighed and took a right turn.

**How can someone forget where their own house is? **

**_This is SO not my fault. _**

**Okay, whatever, which direction now? **

**_Uhm… _**

**Let me guess, you don't know? **

**_That's it I'm leaving. _**

**HEY! Don't you block me! Get back here… **

Hmm, that doesn't really sound right now does it? Ah, still, that won't do. I'm just standing in the middle of the road and apparently lost. Honestly how can someone forget where their own house is?

Without direction I just continued walking ahead. This sucks. I'm probably going to end up walking around Konoha all the way until morning.

I'm in team seven. The famous team seven. Oh gosh, he wasn't serious was he? Hmm, but seeing Sasuke would be treat. I giggle to myself and stopped abruptly. Holy crap I'm a freaking fan girl! Ack, wasn't I always? Even when I was just reading the manga or watching the anime I've always liked Sasuke. Oi, this is a mess.

I stared at the street in front of me. Completely clueless I gave up and knocked on the first house I came across. The streets were empty. The sky was dark and the moon was the only thing providing light. I knocked again but no one answered. I sighed and walked down to the house next to it. Maybe they were asleep. I knocked again but no one answered. I did the same on all the others ones on the block, and on the next. My mood was definitely bad.

Maybe all these houses were empty? I'm sure no one would mind. I'll just leave tomorrow. Heh, smart Kylie! Er, or should I be accustomed to saying Saki now? I shrugged and walked into the next house which I'm assuming to be empty just like the rest.

The room was dark and the moon barely shone through the windows. I was basically blind in the house. Putting my hands in front of me I walked into what felt like a hallway and into another room which I'm guessing was a bedroom. Eventually I found a bed and went to sleep. Until…

The door opened.

I felt my heart quickened and my head went swirling. Oh crap, I'm in someone's house, not only that in their bed! I shut my eyes tight and held my breath. OH crap, oh crap, oh crap.

I felt someone climb onto the bed. It felt as if my heart had literally stopped. But whoever it was obviously didn't notice me. Must be someone tired. Maybe I should sneak out when whoever it was asleep? Or maybe I should just wait until morning? Hah! I know I could wake up earlier than whomever it was! I have enough rest anyway I'm sure he/she would still be in a deep sleep. Yeah, that should be it. I smiled at my stupid plan. I let my eyes relax and fell back to sleep. .

**

* * *

**

**Wake up you dumb ass! **

I groaned.One hell of a way to wake up.

**_Do you know how stupid you are?_ **

**Well I would think about it but I'm not because I'm going back to sleep. **

**_No, you are NOT because this is not MY house and this is- _**

I felt someone next to me stir. Oh crud.

**_Oh yeah and might I mention that you're on someone's freaking bed! Not only that, but with someone in the bed!_ **

**Okay, okay! I get it! **

I sighed, so much for waking up early.

**_You dumb ass. _**

I ignored her and as slowly as possible I tried to slide of the bed with as little movements as possible. Okay put your left leg out slowly, now you're right leg. And- Oh crap. I lost my balance and with a THUMP I fell off the bed on the side of my arm.

"Owww..." I said rubbing my arm a bit as I sat up well that is until I felt something cold against my throat from behind. I gulped; I'm willing to bet money that that was a kunai.

"What are you doing here?"

**Saki! What am I supposed to say? **

**_I recognize that voice._ **

**Great, good for you, now help me think. **

**_He's-_ **

"I- I um… I was uh… looking for my house and, I uhm,"

I felt him loosen his grip on his kunai and relaxed, a bit. A bit.

"It's, a rather funny story actually, I uhm, got lost and since it seemed like no one else lived in these houses"

**_Kylie, you're stupid. _**

Ignoring her I continued, "So I thought that this one was empty too so I just decided to rest here for one night. Only one night."

I felt the kunai off my neck and I let out a breath of relief.

"Then get out." He said.

"O-Okay," I said and I jumped up and was about to walk out until I actually saw his face. I gasped, holy crap. In front of me was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

What a way to start off a day.

I felt heat rush up to my face and I tried to push it down. DAMMIT!

**_Smart move Kylie, smart move, _**

**Shut up! **

I laughed awkwardly, "Oh, it's… you."

**Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! **

**_Yes, you are very, very stupid. _**

He walked pass me and as he reached the doorway I vaguely heard him say, "Damn fan girls."

I groaned, great now on his list I'm the most obsessed fan girl.

**_What have you done._ **

**Shut up will you! **

I walked out of his room, and sighed. Now with actual light I didn't have to grope around the house blindly. I walked down the hallway, on the way I passed the bathroom where I saw him splashing water on his face.

When I finally let the house I realized why there was no one living in the other ones. There was no more Uchiha's beside Sasuke and Itachi. Well, that explains it. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. Walking down these empty roads everyday must be difficult. To be reminded everyday that your own brother had killed everyone in your clan and left you alone. Ahhh.. now I'm talking funny.

I stared blankly in front of me as a bunch of houses stood in front of me. I groaned, I think I'm lost… again. Maybe I should go back and ask Sasuke for help. I blinked again. OH CRAP! I totally forgot about the meeting this morning at 8 so I could meet my new team… Well, I met one of them.

**Saki, do you have a clue to get out of here? **

**_I didn't dare let myself go into the Uchiha estate,_ **

**Well, now you are, happy? **

**_You… ruined my only chance with Sasuke-kun! Think about it! After you leave, Sasuke-kun won't be a part of your life! But he's on my team Kylie! How can I live like this! _**

I glared.** Can we focus here? Bigger problem! I'm freaking lost! **

**_How can I help! I've never been here before! _**

You'd think after 15 minutes walking around aimlessly I would have actually left this stupid place. But noooo I'm back to where I had started in the first place! Sitting on my bum with my legs stretched out in front of me, I gave a sigh of frustration.

"I give up" I said aloud, to no one in particular. I stared at my shadow and frowned. I watched my shadow grow bigger without much attention until I realized that the shadow was not just my own.

I twisted my neck a little just to see Uchiha glaring back at me. "Get out of the way."

How rude. I turned around and continued staring in front of me, ignoring the Uchiha.

"Move." He said, with much more of a demanding air. I ignored him. He has to learn manners first.

I felt him grab my arm and pulled me up. I struggled to stay down but, it didn't do any difference.

"Well, if you asked nicely I would've moved!" I shouted at him. He glared at me again, let go of my arm and continued down the road.

**_Follow him._ **

**NO! I'm not a stalker! Unlike you. **

… **_Did you even remember what the Hokage said to meet? _**

I tried to think back, I really did, but all I remember was how good the ramen was, oh the splendid taste of pork and- okay getting off subject.

…** Okay so I don't. **

**_Then follow him you dumb ass!_ **

I grumbled and I followed him, making sure he's always in my sight but trying hard not look like a stalker at the same time. I don't think that worked. Well, at least he knew the way. But he was fast; I practically had to run to catch up with him. He turned into a corner. After a while I went after him, only to find him no where in my sight.

Damn. How am I supposed to get to the meeting place then!

I looked around me cluelessly. People were busy around the streets. Even little kids were up running around or helping their parents. And all I'm doing is standing their looking like a complete idiot. I blame this on Uchiha. I completely blame all of this on him. Well, might as well try to find this "meeting" place.

"Yeah! LEE!"

I stopped.

"GAI SENSEI!"

Well, let's guess who that is. I tried to find where their voices came from which wasn't that difficult actually. They weren't exactly what you would call "quiet". I walked inside the bar where I saw their whole team leaving the booth. What am I suppose to do now! Maybe I should've thought of that before I came…

Lee and Gai were embracing each other while Tenten tried to cover her face with her hands, and Neji… well he was being himself and looking disgusted then looking at… at me well more likely the doorway which I just happen to be standing by. Our eyes made a brief connection before they got out of their seats and were walking towards the door way. Where I was... I did the one thing that went into my head. Get out of there. I didn't have a reason to run. And I didn't know why I wanted to, I just did. Which unsurprisingly enough got me more lost.

Why everything that's been happening to me is either lost or more awkwardness?

"Why do we have to do such a troublesome thing?" a boy muttered, I turned around and saw three figures walking towards me. Well not towards me, but coming my way.

"Because she might try to take Sasuke-kun away!" a blonde girl said her eyes flashing angrily at the poor boy. The other boy was a round and fat, his hands in a bag of chips. Needless to say, I knew exactly who they are.

**Oi, Saki, do you know who they are? **

**_Yeah, I only talk to Ino though. _**

**Like, friend-ish? **

**_Sort of._ **

**Would you talk to her? **

No response.

**Saki! GODDAMMIT ANSWER ME! **

"Hi Ino!" I said. I waved at her with a smile on my face anyway.

Ino looked up slightly shocked. "Saki! Where were you for the past couple of weeks!" she asked although it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Oh, I had a little… uhm, accident." Heck, even I don't know what happened, how was I supposed to answer to that!

She didn't look entirely convinced but there was obviously another reason why she was so preoccupied. "Did you know there's going to be another GIRL on Sasuke-kun's team! It's horrible!" Ino cried. I grimaced, that girl would probably be me.

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

She glared, "Forehead girl told me, she didn't tell me who it was though."

"Why do girls like him so much anyways" muttered Shikamaru.

"Because," Ino snarled, "He's HANDSOME, he's STRONG and he's-"

"Where are you going to anyways?" I interrupted. I didn't want to hear the rest of her rant.

"Hmmph, to the bridge of course," she stated with a smirk on her face. Oh boy, she meant business.

"To see who she is?" I asked, a feeling of dread starting to come to me.

"Oho, I'm not too worried off course. She would've been no match for me."

"Heh, yeah." I said,

**_Kylie, there might be something you should know._ **

**You say this now? **

**_Uhm, well you're sort, okay I'm sort of in loop._ **

**Loop? **

**_Of Sasuke-kun's fan club._ **

I rubbes my temples slightly.

**I already know that. Ugh but I forgot! No wonder why he thought I was a fan girl! Just because you were! **

**_Shut up! _**

I looked back; Shikamaru was walking with his hands behind his head, looking annoyed. Chouji was…as usual eating. Eh, I guess they were being dragged here by Ino.

"Uhm, Ino…"

"Shh!" she whispered urgently and grabbed me by the collar and pulled and the other two behind the bushes… right next to the bridge.

Oh great.

There were three figures there. All three members of team seven, only missing their sensei... and me.

"She late." Ino said; her eyes on full alert.

I gulped, now would be better than ever, "Uhm, Ino-"

"Shh!" Ino said again, with her fingers on her mouth. "They're talking."

I looked at the trio, "Where's Kakashi-sensei! And that other girl!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"I know Kakashi-sensei is always late, but I don't know about her" Said Sakura.

"Che," the Uchiha muttered.

"Look," I said loudly to Ino. I didn't really care if the others would notice or not, but hiding in a bush with a Sasuke-obsessed girl along with a lazy ass and a fatso isn't very comfortable, not to mention that would be another living proof that I would go that low. I got up and brushed the leaves off me, ignoring the looks Ino and _my _team was currently giving me. I walked out of the bush next to the bridge and towards where the rest of the, no my team was. Boy do I like saying that. I grinned, "Sorry, I had some problems finding the place." I said.

Behind me I heard a rustle, "YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL!" Ino cried out, I turned around to see her finger pointing at me accusingly.

"Eheh, I forget to tell ya, didn't I?" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Women, how troublesome," I heard Shikamaru say, although I suppose it wasn't meant to be heard.

"You," she stabbed her finger in his direction, "Shut up!"

"Well, well, isn't it nice to see you again Ino-pig" Sakura said from behind me.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto said, pointing at Ino and her team.

"Yo." a voice from behind us said; I whipped my head around to find Kakashi there, holding a book in his hands. When he noticed, he quickly put it back in his pocket. Pervert.

"YOU'RE LATE!" both Naruto and Sakura said pointing at his direction.

"Ah, Asuma's team is here as well eh?" Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto and Sakura completely.

"We were just leaving," Shikamaru said swiftly, already walking away with Chouji trailing behind him.

"What!" Ino said, glaring at her teammates. She walked away not even saying good-bye. Well, more like stomped away and was too preoccupied to notice us little people in front of her.

There was a silence, kind of awkward actually.

"Well now, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi asked.

We nodded and walked towards a shady tree and sat. Ugh, the grass was wet, but I guess it really didn't matter.

"Why don't you start Sakura?"

She nodded, "My name's Haruno Sakura. My interests are... uhm... well," she shifted her gaze to Sasuke, "My hobbies are," a blush crept onto her face. "My dream is," her face became redder, "I dislike ramen obsessed blonde boys." She said the last part without any redness on her face and much more… certainty. Poor Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto said with a hurt tone. "Naruto, your turn." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My interests are eating ramen and beating Sasuke's butt! Ow!" Naruto glared at Sakura whom had her hand on top of his head. "I'm not finished yet! My hobbies are eating ramen and beating Sasuke!" he dodge Sakura's attack. "My dislikes are waiting for the ramen to be ready to eat and losing to Sasuke which never happens anyways! OW!" Naruto cried out again, clutching his poor head.

"Don't say that about Sasuke-kun! He'll beat your ass!"

"Nu uh!"

"Sakura let him finish." Kakashi said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said smugly, "And my dream is to become the Hokage!" Naruto said with much enthusiasm. And I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"It's Sasuke's turn now," Kakashi stated.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any hobbies. I don't have any interests and my dream isn't what I would call a dream, it's a goal. A goal I will achieve." I didn't mean it much but I accidentally let out a snort. Oops. That was so not a snort-able moment. He glared at me but I was too interested in my shoes than to return a glare back at him.

"I dislike fan girls." He stated finally.

I grimaced slightly and felt a pang of sadness. I knew that comment was directed towards me and all, but I would not consider myself as a fan girl. Ack, now he thinks I'm some girl who only thinks about love and him with no regards about anything else whatsoever. Well then again, I suppose I do give that impression.

**_AHA! So you admit! You are a fan girl!_ **

**Okay, I'm going to say this again. I. Am. Not. A. Fan. Girl. Got it? **

**_Pssh, you can't lie to me. I'm in your head! _**

**It's YOUR head **

**_Whatever. _**

**Mm, besides me, I'm sure Sakura must've been hurt too. **

**_Loser._ **

**Shut up! It's my turn! **

"My name is Saki. People who are close to me," None of which I would know considering the fact that I have no memory of being Saki. "Call me Saki, people who aren't, call me Saki, and complete strangers don't call me anything. My interests are interesting when I'm in the mood. My hobbies are fun when I feel like it. I dislike many dislikable things. My dream is," to go back home, pretend none of this ever happened and prove myself that I am much saner that I give myself credit for, "a dream."

"How nice." Kakashi said in his monotone voice.

SAKURA POV: She sounds like Kakashi-sensei, well, as long as she doesn't touch Sasuke-kun.

NARUTO POV: What a weird girl.

SASUKE POV: Che.

KAKASHI POV: How interesting.

"So I would like to-"

"Can I! Can I… uhm as a question?" I piped, feeling a little ridiculous at the same time. But I did _need_ to know.

"Go ahead."

"What kind of missions have you done?" I asked.

"We did a lot of D-Ranked missions," Sakura started, "Stupid ones." Interrupted Naruto.

"Shut up! I'm talking!" Sakura glared at him.

"Although a while ago we did do an A-Ranked mission."

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

So, they're only a couple weeks away from the Chuunin exam then. Hmm, I need to train then don't I? I mean I can't do genjutsu, taijutsu or ninjutsu!

**_I can._ **

**YOU can, _I_ can't! **

**_How can you not? You're in my body._ **

**Look, I CAN'T! **

**_I guess we need to do some training. _**

**Naw, you'd think? **

"Well, let's test your skills now shall we Saki?" Kakashi asked, although I probably couldn't say no anyways.

"Uhm, well. I don't think I'm feeling well and-"

He gave me the look. The, oh-great-it's-another-one look. Stupid Uchiha.

**_Go on; tell them you're sick,_ **

**No. **

**_What! What'd you mean by No!_ **

**Shut up. **

**_Oh my god, here I thought you couldn't get any stupider. But I guess you proved me wro-_ **

I blocked her out of my head. Her head. Whatever!

"Yes?"

"Ahhh, it's nothing, never mind." I said. I can do this!

After all I can always pretend to faint before they attack me.

* * *

AN: Well, that's chapter three! Ah well, please **REVIEW! OH, next chapter would be basically about her little spar with the others and then the chuunin exam. **Any constructive criticism is okay! Comments or anything would be greatly appreciated. 

This chapter has been edited.


	4. Welcome children of the sand and my doom

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I own Naruto. But nope, I don't. Yay me.

**AN:** Aaaahhhh… I should've mentioned this earlier but this story does contain certain **spoilers **if you had not read to at least volume 30. But of course that's for the latter Chapters. AS of right now this chapter won't go farther than** book 10** or something like that.

An answer to some of the questions I got, like for example **how does Saki/Kylie look like?** It was mentioned on chapter two when Kylie was staring at what Saki was wearing and stuff. Kylie… Well you don't really need to know what she's wearing that much since it probably won't happen anytime soon.

**Hair:** Her hair is short and around shoulder length, most of the time she has it down or else tied up into a ponytail. 

**Top:** She wears a fish-net t-shirt that goes all the way down to the hem or her pants with a sleeveless white tank-top that stopped above her belly button.

**Bottom:** Her pants are regular tan capris and she has her shruiken holders a couple of inches above her knee. And she has regular blue ninja shoes.

**

* * *

Reviews: **

**darkwolfslayer**Thank you! D

**Millenia7: **Thank you thank you! Reviews like yours make me feel happy and motivated to write more! determined face on

**Shells1: **Yeah, that was sort of what I was aiming for. XD And as a fan girl, of course she won't be great, but you'll find out in this chapter.

**bb-chan:** Hmm bb, mind telling me what b-slapping is? Oh and what's a goin? And lastly, toads may be in it. Are you happy now?  Starting to hate toads by the minute. Gee… don't have to do everything by the book. Ahhh… one of your reviews makes me want to hug you and another makes me want to bite you…

**Nai-chama:** Heh, thanks! I almost feel bad since I can't do good fight scenes... Hopefully I won't disappoint you all... X(

And I want to **thank** all of you reviewers (for reviewing, duh)! Readers too! Although it would be nice to drop me a review XP Here's a **donut** for you all! And if you don't like donuts… well … uhm… On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Chuunin Exam! **

I don't know how to fight.

How am I supposed to fight three trained shinobis?

We're in the training field to test my strength. How can you test it when I never had before?

_**Okay, you know how to make Buushins? Any ninjustsu? **_

**Uhm… No?**

_**Well, you've at least got taijutsu.**_

**Uhm… No, I don't.**

… _**genjutsu?**_

**Uhhh… **

_**Oh my god, we're going to be sent back to the academy!**_

**Whoo hoo!**

_**DAMMIT YOU'LL BE THE OLDEST ONE THERE!**_

**Oh… **

_**AND I AM NOT GOING TO GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY AFTER YOU LEAVE MY BODY! **_

**Bah, I don't care. **

**_I DO_!**

**Mm hmm.**

"We'll just have a little spar and test your abilities." Kakashi said.

I gulped. Oh great, oh great. Maybe I should attempt to tell them I'm sick again. Maybe.

_**Maybe I should've just… died. **_

**A bit pessimistic aren't we? **

I stood in a fighting stance I saw on Naruto once. I don't really remember from whom, I just know it's from Naruto. But with my luck it might've been the Hyuuga fighting style. And if that was it, there would be a major problem. Hint: I'm obviously not a Hyuuga.

Relax Kylie. No, relax _Saki. _

My first spar partner. Sasuke.

Damn.

Always the hardest first eh? Or is today Friday the thirteenth?

Sasuke took a fighting stance across from me while the other watched from a safe distance. He glared at me with determination and I actually took the idea of pretend-to-faint idea into consideration.

Oh god dammit I'm not going to go through with this... NOOO!

"Okay, lets start" Kakashi said, although his voice was as emotional as before, every word that left his mouth was like a gun shot and Sasuke charged at me with his kunai in his hands.

"EEP" I cried out before barely dodging the attack. His kunai hit the tree behind me and his hands balled into fists and he tried slammed his fists into where my face would've been if I hadn't crouched down low enough to doge that as well.

**The academy sounds nice.**

_**Fuck no. FIGHT GODDAMMIT!**_

**But I don't know how to!**

**_Well learn! I swear I am NOT going back to the academy again! _**

I attempted to knock him off his feet with my leg but he jumped back and was already performing seals.

Oh great, I'm going to be a burnt to death.

I jumped up and landed on one of the branches further away from Uchiha. Shit, this isn't good. Let's see, I don't know any jutsus or use charka or anything!

**Oh my god we're doomed.**

_**Honestly how hard was it to tell them you were sick!**_

**More fight less blame!**

_**Never heard of that before.**_

**Well now you have now teach me how to fight!**

_**Okay can you perform seals?**_

**Well, I know one! I watched it once! **

_**Oh great.**_

I used my hands creatively and my hands were in something that resembled a tiger seal.

_**That's not a tiger seal. In fact that's not even a seal! **_

**Oh.**

There was a sudden jerk, but it wasn't from anything Uchiha did. It was something from me. I tried to reach out and ease the pain that was starting to build up in my head. Didn't work. A numb feeling started to spread throughout my body until I can no longer feel any of my body at all. I felt like I was being kicked out of my own body. And let me say this, it did not feel good.

The pain itched away slowly and I tried to gain back my senses, but I was still so numb that I can't feel any part of me.

Oh great, maybe that stupid seal I used backfired because I wasn't in my right body.

_**You're still here. **_

**Well no duh. **

_**How come?**_

**Because… Wait.**

I stared in front of me. I didn't move an inch since I performed that fake seal. The trees in front of me looked the same and the face that Uchiha's on the move and I'm still hiding behind a tree trunk is starting to deeply disturb me.

_**I'm in my own body again!**_

**What! So then I'm… **

_**In my head. **_

**Oh great. **

_**Yes! **_

…

_**Sorry, but now you know what it feels like to be in someone's thoughts!**_

…

_**Well now I'm finally going to fight!**_

**HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT **

_**Shh. **_

Saki leapt from the tree branch she was on and quickly performing seals she had crated shadow clones. Five of them. Each one ran in different directions, Saki included. But Uchiha was fast. He leapt away from the circle we had around him and instantly destroyed 4 of the shadow clones leaving the original and another clone.

Still in a state of shock, I wondered what abilities Saki can do against Uchiha. For one, he's the strongest rookie there is, and secondly, she is a fan girl. Fan girls don't fight. Especially against Sasuke maybe FOR or about him but never against him.

_**I heard that. **_

**Heard what? **

_**Don't act innocent. **_

She quickly made another pair of seals and muttered something under her breathe and thrust her arm forward, for a moment there nothing happened and stupid Uchiha ran forward with a kunais in his hand.

**Saki!**

_**I know what I'm doing!**_

**What!**

_**Uhm… **_

**Yeah sure, you know what you're doing. **

The wind behind me grew stronger and there was once again another tugging, strong gusts of wind suddenly went past me and raced against the other side throwing poor little Uchiha back and he hit against a trunk of a tree on the opposite side of Saki.

_**See!**_

**That took like 5 minutes!**

_**Nu uh!**_

**Well almost!**

_**Ugh.**_

The sudden jerky feeling traveled to my head again and Saki's knees hit the ground with a thud her arms being the only support she has. Another jerk, except this time it was much more forceful and I felt my breathing coming out short. Wait… MY BREATHING!

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ground. A wave of tiredness hit me like a ton of bricks and I realized that my charka had been reduced to zero and I become suddenly very weary.

**Saki?**

No response.

**Saki! Are you there!**

Silence.

**Saki! Saki!**

I tried over and over again in my mind to contact her. But every time no one responded. What happened?

My arms suddenly became sore and I fell on top of them heavily. Feeling extremely tired, I tried to contact Saki again. No answer. Some one lifted me up and I vaguely heard Sakura and Naruto asking if I was okay. But as you can obviously tell (AN: well, no you can't), she was more worried about dear old 'Sasuke-kun!' My eye lids became even heavier and I felt myself drift of to sleep.

"_Saki-chan…"_

"…"

"_I'm sorry sob I didn't want it to happen."_

"_Go away."_

"_sob I'm really sorry Saki! Really!"_

"_GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!" I cried out finally. _

"_I don't care if you're sorry! I don't care about you! I don't care about this stinking village you stupid daddy rule! Go away!" I said yelled again, tears starting to blue my vision._

"_I-"_

"_The stupid monster in you killed Takeshi-sensei!" _

"_I didn't want it to happen!" _

"_I don't care! The thing is that you killed him! You said you wouldn't kill anyone! _

_He shifted his eyes forming into a glare and tears sprung from his eyes. _

"_Are you scared of me?" he whispered quietly, his eyes never leaving me._

"_No! Because you're a big meanie!" I lied loudly. _

_He looked seriously hurt by this point and could tell that I was lying to him._

"_You are scared of me…" he said, his voice lowering._

"_I s-said I wasn't!"_

_Suddenly sand encircled around my legs, slowly traveling until it reached to my neck. I screamed of course. Loudly as I can possibly get. There was no one to stop him._

"_Stop!" I screamed again._

"_See! You're stupid monster is going to kill me! See! Seee!" I yelled at him. Since I'm dying anyways. But as soon as those words left my mouth my air was already low and I blacked out. _

In shock, I wondered what the heck happened between Saki and Gaara.

"We were pretty close." Saki said, appearing behind me.

Once again I was taken back by her sudden appearance.

"He didn't kill me, I just blacked out on the moment he let go of me. And that was the last time I saw him."

"Oh…"

"You should get out of my memories." She said, with a glare on her face.

"Right," Pause. "How?"

"Ugh" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You-"

"Why did I have control of your body again?"

Silence, we were in another one of her fabulous memories where she and Ino were in a deep discussion about Uchiha.

"Even that took a lot of energy. We shouldn't do that anymore." She said watching her memories play before her.

I stared with her, "What did you attempt to do?"

"Rasengan."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "How did you even know about it!" I demanded with my hands on my hips.

Still not paying much interest in me she replied, "I saw it in your memories."

I gaped at her with my jaw dropped. "You went through MY memories!"

"Sasuke's a traitor. It's in his blood." She said in a distasteful tone.

"It's not his fault." I cried out in his defense.

"How can you still not hate him after all he's done to Naruto?" she threw back at me, finally giving me her full attention.

"He left Naruto there! Left him to go to another traitor! Sasuke's a traitor, Kylie! A goddamn traitor!" she cried out.

I looked down onto my shoes. "He has his reasons."

"Yeah well, they're not very good ones!"

Still looking at my shoes I muttered, "It's different here." I looked up at her, "Especially with me here, there's always a chance that with a little more help, Naruto can really stop Sasuke!" I said, sounding oddly desperate.

She glared at me, "I wouldn't bet anything on it, Sasuke's an avenger, and that won't change."

I sighed, "Let's not talk about this."

She nodded and we were left with that silence until I was finally rejuvenated and recovered.

* * *

I walked down the steps from Konoha's hospital. The connection between Saki and me has been blocked and I wasn't able to contact her yet. 

So she attempted the Rasengan? That took the fourth 3 years! Although it took Naruto only some weeks, but years for such a great man! AS for Naruto, well he's just a bit unique isn't he?

I sighed. I pretty much failed the little sparring I only knocked stupid Uchiha against a tree. He always wakes up from it within minutes while my charka got out of control and knocked my self out. Stupid. So freaking stupid.

"What were you attempting to do?"

I stopped.

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensei, I was just experimenting." I said after thinking it through.

He jumped down from the tree branch above me and took his place by my side. "Experimenting what?"

My mind raced with excuses when I just decided to pick randomly, "Does it matter, I got booted off your team didn't I?" I said not even giving him a glace.

"When did I ever say that?" I heard him say through his stupid mask.

My heart gave a small leap and I tried to keep myself from sounding too happy when I replied, "So, I can still be in team 7?"

"You make it sound like such a big honor."

I couldn't control my grin this time. Even though he didn't say it, I knew I was still on the team. Wait… why am I even happy? I mean seriously, just because they are the main characters in the book and Uchiha- No. This has nothing to do with Uchiha. I might as well want to be in Neji's team. Yeah. This has nothing to do with Uchiha. Nope, nothing at all. If Saki was still there in my head she would probably say something along the lines of, Liar. Well Saki for your information I'm not so hah!

_**You don't eve shut up do you?**_

**OH MY GOD SAKI YOU'RE ALIVE!"**

_**Do you know how strange that sounds considering the fact that I'm not technically alive?**_

**Don't sound smart with me.**

_**I don't have to. You're naturally stupid. **_

I glared but I wouldn't know if she could tell.** Thanks.**

_**What were you thinking! How simple was it to just say you were sick. **_

I had a grim expression on but replied to her. **It would have been very damaging to my dignity.**

_**Pssh. **_

"Are you okay?"

I blinked. Oh yeah, Kakashi Sensei was there.

"Aha, I'm fine!" I said turning towards him.

He gave me a stare with his exposed eye, "You were making strange expressions on your face and you nearly bumped into a pole." He said.

"I… did?" I said, Stupidly too. "Oh, yeah. Well, I've got to get back to… uh… training!" Boy did I sound natural. Then I ran off to who knows where.

_**You sound like the idiot you are.**_

**It's like you don't ever shut up more than me!**

**_You're still the idiot_**

**Want me to strip in front of Uchiha for you? I'm sure you would want to.**

_**DON'T YOU DARE! **_

**Hmm, maybe I should ask if Neji or Shikamaru is interested. **

_**I SWEAR IF YOU DO! I'LL! I'LL!**_

**Yes? **

_**I HATE YOU!**_

**Why thank you. **

I had a smirk on my face and continued down the road when I saw Naruto's back in the ramen stand what was it called again? Oh yeah, Ichiraku. Deciding that I was rather hungry anyways I took a seat next to Naruto.

Still in the middle of eating ramen he looked up surprised to see me.

"Saki! Oi you back from the hospital already?"

I smiled and said, "Yup! It was only overuse of charka."

He nodded and continued eating the string of ramen he already had in his mouth. Gulping them down like a drain he asked, "You want to try some ramen here? It's great!"

I nodded immediately then paused, thrusting my hands into my pockets I found some spare change from who knows when.

Naruto stared at the change in my hands and enthusiastically he exclaimed, "It's my treat Saki-chan!"

Gratefully I thanked him and we started talking.

"Say Naruto, I heard from the third that your team found me near the forest." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

On his fourth bowl already while I was only on my second he said, "Yeah we just completed a mission and we were coming back from the Mist."

Pretending to be clueless I asked, "What mission was it?"

A huge grin spread over his face and he said," It was an A-Class mission!" Pause. Obviously waiting for me to be shocked I gave him what he wanted, a shocked expression. He continued on, with some certain revisions coughSasuke didn't do anything cough and consistently saying how he beat the ninjas they encountered. What a cute baka. Hehe.

We walked out of Ichiraku and continued our conversations without a single rude obnoxious comment from stupid Saki.

…

…

…

WHERE DID SHE GO NOW! I JUST INSULTED HER LIKE 3 TIMES WITHOUT A SINGLE STUPID SNIDE REMARK! SEE! I JUST INSULTED HER AGAIN!

…

You know… the fact that there's no one else talking inside my head is becoming eerie. I felt my head droop and noticed that Naruto had stopped talking. I stared at him through the corner of my eyes, and noticed that he was staring at the rocky mountain where the Hokages heads were carved on.

I stared at it too. Grimly I realized that the third won't be alive for too long either.

"My head's going to be on there one day." He said a determined expression on his face.

I felt myself smile and replied, "Let's hope."

I walked towards thirds office and knocked. A couple seconds later third opened the door and let me in.

I didn't waste anytime, "Where are my parents?

He stared at me with a surprised expression but replied, "They were on a mission, and when they returned to report to me they had disappeared again, I suppose that was the part when you went to look for them."

I nodded, even though it was all new information for me. So is that what happened Saki? Damn Saki, answer me!

"Anything else?"

I thought for a moment then asked, "What about nii-chan?"

"He's on another b-class mission, requires him to leave this village to the sound."

I sat up shocked, "What! The sound!"

"Yes,"

"What mission is it! When will he return!"

He stared at me for a moment, "That is only on a need to know basis. As for when he will return, that is unknown."

I looked at my shoes and pondered whether or not I should tell him that Orochimaru's the one running the sound village. But then if I do that he would probably ask me how I knew, then that would be trouble.

"I… want t-to know when the chuunin exam will start." I blurted. Of course unintentionally, but then again It was repeating it in my head over and over again.

Third shot me a shocked look before gaining composer and said, "Kakashi will tell you when time comes, but if you are that curious, it'll be within a couple of weeks."

I nodded. "Well that's all, thanks third!" I called behind me as I left.

* * *

And for the next week I trained my butt off. Of course there were certain…appearances. Okay so they were little things but I noticed them! (Yeah, there were those petty missions too, but after that you know!) 

The training ground I go to happens to have Sasuke visiting from time to time. So we don't talk. In fact we ignore each other entirely. But one time when I was practicing throwing stars when one accidentally almost hit him. ACCIDENTS HAPPEN! He got pissed (of course you can't really blame him) but he yelled.

Okay small I know, but then there was also the time I went into another strangely familiar training grounds and I saw Neji training with Tenten. I didn't make myself noticeable but I trained with my charka a bit. It wasn't until a kunai practically cut my throat did he notice my existence.

He walked over apologizing and asked me to hand it back to him. I ... wasn't happy so I yelled at him for not sounding apologetic and almost killing me because I knew he could tell I was there. He has those eyes!

He glared and took that stupid kunai (which was oddly strange shaped now that you think about it) and walked off. That loser butthead. But honestly, he was amazing.

I guess all goes well. Stupid Saki returned after I talked to third and we found her house (Looks like no one lived there for weeks… actually no one did. Never mind). Naruto and I weren't close, but we were friend-ish in a way. Sakura was nice and actually we are pretty close friends. Okay, so she and Ino are a lot closer but the fact that she was on the same team as me at least means we won't fight. That is, as long as we aren't on the topic of Sasuke, of course.

And after all that. Sasuke still hates me. I still hate him. Even if he's gorgeous. NO! NO! HE IS NOT-

_**Don't lie. **_

**Oh you shut up. **

_**He's still a traitor. **_

**I told you, I don't want to talk about it. **

_**Isn't that Naruto and Sakura? **_

There was a racket a little ahead of me and I had no doubt that voice screaming at Naruto isn't Sakura. I ran to find them and I actually did. But… that also means finding Kankuro and Temari looking very menacing at Naruto, Sakura and the three little kids.

Jus as Kankuro was about to let out a punch and me about to grab something randomly and chuck it at his face someone else did it for me.

I stopped on my tracks, a little behind the group in front of me. The still hadn't noticed me yet, but that's only a matter of time.

_**Shit.**_

**Okay, what now? **

**_I forgot Temari and them would be here. _**

…**Should we make a run for it?**

_**Won't that make it more obvious? **_

Sasuke's voice. "What do you think you're doing in another's village?"

That was Sasuke, no doubt. I looked at the tree above them and saw him looking very … confident at the sound nins. Right on cue. Not only that but Temari had a little pink blush on her face and I felt my own blood tingle.

"I would've beaten that guy anyways!" Naruto said, attempting to persuade Konohamaru. Makes me want to laugh.

Kankuro took out his puppet and that would mean.

_**Oh my god. **_

**You said it. **

I stared at the spot where Gaara was exactly where he was supposed to be.

"You're a disgrace to our village." Gaara said. Well, I guess it was a stupid idea to find Naruto and them in the first place.

I stared at Gaara, his eyes lingered on Sasuke before lowering his glances towards Kankuro.

**RUN AWAY! **

I was about to do exactly just that but…

_**NO! NOT NOW! **_

**HE ALMOST KILLED YOU LADY! **

_**It's… not like that! **_

**Oh, so he almost murdering you 6 years ago was just a fluke I'm sure everything's fine now and you'll become the best pals! **

_**Just! Look- YOU! UGH!**_

"I'll kill you" Gaara said, making Kankuro look… not as smug as he looked before.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Kankuro said repeatedly along with his sister looking apologetic.

Gaara continued to glare but changed his direction to us. "Excuse them you-" his eyes fell on me and for a moment there his calm face faltered, but it instantly returned and he continued, "guys" and he turned into sand and reappeared on the floor.

"Let's go, we didn't come here to fool around." And as he was walking away my heart jumped back to a regular rate.

"Wait!" Sakura said. But knowing what she was going to say I just listened.

**I think he remembers you.**

**_No, they told him I died. _**

**Really?**

Silence.

"Hey you there! What's your name?" Sasuke said, landing gracefully onto the ground.

Temari turned around, her face slightly flushed, "Me?"

Undisturbed that yet another girl thinks he's cute, "No, the one next to you, with the gourd."

Gaara turned around and replied, "Gaara of the desert."

Gaara stared, "I am also interested in you, what's your name?"

Uchiha smirked, "Uchiha Sasuke." And suddenly the atmosphere grew intense.

"Hey, hey! What about me?" Naruto said, completely destroying it, well not that I'm complaining of course.

Gaara's eyes traveled over to Naruto, and then for a lingering moment at me.

"I'm not interested." Naruto looked highly disappointed but I suppose the fact that he was still staring at me slightly was more disturbing.

"What's your name?" Gaara said, his eyes staring at me intently.

**SAKI! WOULD HE REMEMBER YOU!**

…_**Probably not.**_

**OH MY GOD! WHAT SHOULD I SAY!**

"Kylie." Oops. Automatic response machine took in place of my silence.

… _**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**_

**I said oops!**

_**Oh lord… **_

He almost looked disappointed before hoping away with his siblings.

Oh crap.

"Konohamaru, do I look weak?" Naruto said crouching down with Konohamaru, a sad look displayed on his face.

Konohamaru (AN: Gosh, such a long name) who had a smile on his face replied, "Weaker than Sasuke."

Angrily Naruto cried out, "SASUKE! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!"

"What are you saying all of a sudden!"

I laughed out loud, all the pressure from before burst out and I started to laugh uncontrollably with my hands clutching my stomach.

I guess it was pretty stupid but the others stared at me strangely and Naruto said, "What's her deal?"

We left, the three little kids and Naruto walking ahead and me next to Sakura who made snide comments with Naruto from time to time, lastly with Sasuke behind us. Since Sakura was bickering with Naruto I decided to slow down a bit to talk to him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Why'd you lie to him?" It wasn't a comment

Straight to the point isn't he?

"I panicked." SEE! NOT LYING!

_**Pssh. Loser.**_

"But, it's almost like he knew you."

I stiffened, "Really? Well, I wouldn't know what he's thinking." I laughed airily, "Maybe he like seeing people scared?" And before he replied I ran up to Sakura and started talking animatedly about ramen. How smart of me.

* * *

On the training ground I was faintly aware that I was being watched. Sighing I sat down Indian style and muttered, "Can you come down?" 

There was a rustle and a crack. I stared at the person across from me.

With a raised eyebrow I tried to keep a calm voice and asked, "Yes?"

His face emotionless he asked, "You lied." I stiffened.

Gaara glared, "I- my name is Kylie."

"Don't lie, Saki."

**Crap.**

_**You so didn't!**_

"I-I don't know what you mean."

He walked closer until he was barely a foot away from me.

"I can tell if you're lying or not."

Bewildered I replied, "No you can't!" I stood up brushing of the dirt I said, "I have to go anyways. I'll see you at the exam." I was about to run around when he grabbed my wrists.

"Are you scared of me?"

Pretending to look shocked at the idea I replied, "Why should I be?"

He sneered, "You-" He stared past my shoulders and I saw Sasuke glaring at Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun!" I said, out of relief I almost sounded happy to see him.

He took his place next to me and said to Gaara, "My team mate and I have somewhere to be." He then grabbed my arm and took me out of there, not even waiting for Gaara's response.

We walked away in silence, his hands firmly on my wrists and his pace slowed down. He stopped walking when he reached by the bridge. He turned around and glared at someone on top of the bridge railings. I stared too. The man looked oddly familiar. Wait!

Sasuke glared and both of them charged at each other.

"Iruka-sensei!" I cried out.

And immediately both of them stop.

The man looked at me shocked, "W-what!"

"You- you're! Ahhh never mind, continue," I said turning around and walking away. (AN: The image is clearly in my head, both of them looking shocked and staring at her while she walks away telling them to continue. LOL)

**That was stupid. I totally blew it.**

_**You got that right. Pssh, Sasuke was supposed to kick butt! **_

**See! You still care about him! **

_**It's a bad habit. **_

"So Saki, your team mate is busy, why don't we talk?"

Oh lord.

* * *

AN: Well, how was that? I'm so sorry it took so long! After vacation I got a bit… lazy.. XD So that's why I added a couple more pages! This is like a thousand words more than last chapter! Almost 2! D I feel so proud of myself.

Anyway, I think Chappie 5 would definitely be up before October! Hehe. I know really late, but since schools starting I'm not bolding with the idea that I'll write faster. But who knows.

Oh, and I know I skipped alot of parts because, well, I just didn't feel like writting everything down. XD Yes lazy old me.


	5. Chuunin Exam

Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Nope, sorry wrong booth.

AN: Okay, Serious lack of reviews! Does it suck that bad? Oh and just to let ya'll know, there's going to be some Ooc-ness.

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST IT UP!

But I am a very big procrastinator and well, after school started things just start piling up! Now there's those stupid finals that I am so not ready for and what else that can help me realize some brain pain than writing? Well not really, but I feel bad for putting this aside.

Delphine Pryde: Thank you! Here's a fresh donut for you! )

K: well you… GET NO DONUTS! PSH WATCHU GET FOR ALWAYS PIKCING ON MEE!

**Chapter 5**

I gawked at the figure in front of me but my face held a firm look. Oh yay, complete opposite of what I'm feeling.

"Why are you avoiding me?" his face didn't leak any emotion even though his question sounded sad.

Trying to keep my voice level I replied, "I'm not. I'm simply staying away from you." Smart answer…

He jumped off the tree he was on and landed next to me. "Why?"

**Why? Well dammit I don't know. You answer Saki!**

_**Me? Well gee I would if I had control over my body. But since I don't you can be my replacement. **_

**What? What am I supposed to say! **

"Look, I don't think you're going to get this but, the me 6 years ago doesn't exist anymore."

_**HEY! **_

**What else was I supposed to say?**

He stared at me, "What do you mean?"

_**I don't think you should say, you should RUN.**_

**Oh sure, he won't catch up.**

"I mean," staring him straight in the eyes, "things obviously won't be the same and I am defiantly not the same. Everything about me has changed."

His eyes narrowed, "I don't care. Just as long as you're Saki."

**Well technically, I'm not. **

_**Don't say that! **_

**I won't!**

"Not your Saki." I felt a tension drilling into the scenery and I took a gulp. "Besides, in the tournament we're competition." I tried to smile. "So I think we should just,"

"I don't care" He said, interrupting me. "I just wanted to know if you're Saki. Saki Konoiki (AN:I realized that I never included Saki's last name before, so there you go!)

"I-I well, just. It's complicated!" I said glaring back at him.

"Hey I'm not the one who nearly killed his supposed friend! Why don't you take a step in my shoes!"

_**BAD STUPID KYLIE!**_

**What! He almost killed you! **

His eyes narrowed once again dangerously and he took another step closer.

I felt a chill run down my spine and my legs automatically taking a step back as he neared. It wasn't until my back was against a tree and that his face was bare inches from my own did I feel myself becoming scared, more like petrified.

I tried to stop any signs of nervousness and started back at him with a determined look.

"Never-" he started.

"I never will." I interrupted with a snap.

He glared harder and his lips formed a sneer.

"Don't get smart with me. I can kill you now, and I won't hesitate. I can kill you instead of letting go unlike 6 years ago."

Okay honestly, how can I not get a bit panicky?

"You can try." I said firmly, a you-dare-try look plastered on my face.

_**We're dead. All because of a stupid little girl. **_

**Hey! We are not going to die!**

He let out a growl and that's when I noticed that the cork over his gourd was off… The sand was free, his eyes were dangerous and… and a swamp of sand surrounded my feet! I let out a gasp and tried to desperately pull my feet out.

"You!"

"You what?" Gaara said, his lips starting to form a dangerous smirk.

"You-"

A kunai fled past my face and straight at Gaara. But guess what? Gaara has a wall of sand to protect him. How unfair.

Gaara's eyes sped past me and onto a figure behind me; I twisted myself just to stare at the who ever it was.

"This is my training field, and you," Neji directed a glare at Gaara and then slowly at me, "Are uninvited."

My eyes widened a bit and returned to Gaara. With an angry snarl sand returned into his gourd along with his cork.

"_We're not here to mess around"_

Gaara glared at me one last time before taking off in his little "sand techniques" I literally felt like weights had been lifted off my shoulders and began to breathe regularly again.

**I should've handled that better. **

_**No duh. **_

I gulped, I can't believe I completely forgot about Neji!

Turning around I looked at him gratefully and said, "Thank you!"

He leapt down, "I wasn't doing it for you." With a smirk, "But you can thank me by doing a little favor."

Oh great, that can never be too good.

After 5 hours of rigorous training from Neji that stupid boy finally got hungry. And in the midst of it all, the only thing he knows about me is that I'm weak. I don't think he even knows my name!

I fell on my bum panting as sweat dripped down my face. Even though I was "helping his training" it felt like I trained more than he did.

Looking unfazed by all that his eyes traveled to me, "Are you hungry?"

I felt a leap of joy in my heart and jumped up, "Yeah!"

He grabbed the remainder of the tools left on the training ground and kunais on the trees. Putting them back in their places he looked up at me again, "Get some food then, and come back later, I still need some training."

I gaped at him. So he's planning to continue after 5 hours of it? What is he made out of!

"Are you serious? You mean you're not hungry?"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Of course I'm hungry, and that's why we're taking a break to eat."

He walked past me as I stood there. I have no money, how can I possibly get food?

A little farther ahead of me I heard Neji say, "I'll treat you."

A smile crept onto my place as I ran to catch up with Neji, taking my place besides him I cheerfully said, "Thanks!"

He merely nodded, "What do you want to eat?"

Hmm, good question. Oh!

"Ichiraku!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "The one where the blondes always at?" I nodded with a smile on my face, so Neji knew Naruto before the Chuunin Exam.

We ate in silence. Sort of. I mean I would say something and then he would reply some short rude answer, and then he would do the same and I would reply a short answer. What a tragedy. He sipped the last of the soup and put his bowl down along with money to cover for us both. Looking at me he waited for me to finish.

Feeling a little self conscious I bit off the piece of noodle and swallowed it all down with a gulp.

"You can go on ahead, I'll meet you later."

"Will you meet me later?" he said, his voice full of disbelief.

Looking completely offended I replied, "What makes you think I won't?"

He gave me a little arrogant smile and said in a snotty tone, "Being weak makes you not want to train. Especially with me."

"What?" I choked down another piece of noodle and shot him a glare, "Okay so what if I'm weaker than you? I know a lot more about the people around you than you do!"

Coking his eyebrow with that smirk plastered on his face, "Oh really? What makes you think something so stupid like that?"

Neji is a jerk.

Maybe I noticed that before, but back at home. I was obsessed with Neji. Totally obsessed for that matter. Then I got over it and went back to Sasuke. Either way I never really imagined in detail how it would be if I was sitting in Ichiraku with Neji next to me, or being in the same team as Sasuke for that matter.

I ate the rest of my noodle in a bundle and wiped my mouth with a swipe. "Don't be too cocky. You may be strong now but the new genins are catching up."

He laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh to be truthful. A bit of a disbelief in his tone and I guess he was really confident.

**_More like conceited._**

**You shush.**

"I don't think so; maybe they can try, but don't forget. I'm a Hyuuga."

I felt a pang of dislike towards him.

On utter impulse I shot back, "We'll see about that."

I stood up from my seat, "Thanks for the meal; it was nice, for a caged bird."

* * *

Walking up to the second floor a group of people surrounded it as the familiar scene laid before me and I felt Sasuke tense up. Sakura was deep in thought and Naruto was just watching what was happening. 

I played with my fingers barely noticing anything until Sasuke said, "I want to get to the third floor."

Blinking out I tried to name the people that I would possibly know in the crowd and noticed Gaara's group was there too, his eyes connected with mines but acting as if he didn't see me he returned his attention to Sakura and Sasuke's speech.

I clamped my mouth when both Sasuke and the examiner's kick were about to hit each other when Lee appeared in fast record speed and stopped it from connecting. The others stared in awe struck as Lee was no longer the weakling he posed to be.

Sasuke had his eyes narrowed at Lee's hands as Neji stepped up, "Hey, you broke the promise, you're the one who doesn't want to do anything to stand out."

Lee looked at Gaara without much attention, "But..." he turned around to stare at a certain Pink haired girl.

Neji turned around with him and noticed me in the corner, he regarded me with a nod and the tips of his lips curved upward while his eyes narrowed, I did the same. Tenten shook her head as Lee's face turned visibly red and walked towards Sakura. I watched the scene play before me and noted that Sasuke had an angry look.

Jealous freak.

"My name is Rock Lee; you are Sakura-San right?" HE said with confidence

A shocked and disbelief Sakura let out a, "EH?"

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" He said and winked at her.

People thought anime version was bad; they would rethink about having witnessing that sight when Lee was real… gross. Looking past his shoulders Sasuke had a weird CUTE look of disbelief.

_**Cute?**_

**Yes, now shut up.**

"No… way…"

"Eh… " Lee said, full of disappointment and rejection in his voice.

"You're too… unique for my taste."

And I burst out laughing with Naruto. Okay, I know its mean but I didn't mean too! Even if I saw it already in anime, this is funny too!

"Hey you there."

Sasuke turned around, "Identify yourself."

Psh, count on Neji on being LAME and DEMANDING.

"You're suppose to identify yourself before you ask."

LAME-OS

I gave both guys an annoyed look although Sasuke couldn't see, Neji returned a just as annoyed glare. Remembering how this conversation went I directed my attention to Naruto and Lee. Whom both were in deep disappointment.

"Come on now you guys! Ready to go?" Sakura asked in a peppy voice.

"Yeah! C'mon people lets go!"

_**And you called them lame. **_

**What? I am not lame! **

_**Uh huh… do you ever hear yourself speak?**_

**No, too busy being annoyed by you.**

Dragging the dudes we walked away from the other Genins Sasuke had a dangerously happy look on his face and I tried to ignore it but the idea of him betraying Konoha wasn't far fetched as it was when I first starting reading the series.

"You there with the sharp eyes! Wait!"

Oh great.

We all turned around, me giving him barely half of my attention, Naruto looking like Naruto, Sakura looking like he's the last person she wants to see and Sasuke looking annoyed said, "What do you want?"

"Will you fight me right here right now?"

"Fight you right here and right now?"

"Yes." Lee took a leap and landed in perfect form.

"My name is Rock Lee."

Oh crap, this whole "already know what going to happen thing" is starting to get to me now.

"You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else's name right... Uchiha Sasuke-Kun."

I bit my lip, once again remembering of Sasuke's defeat.

Lee eyed Sakura, his attention and… grossly "lust" attached to her. (**AN:** Skipping parts b/c well you guys know what happens… only writing to refresh your memory)

Taking out my ipod mini from back home which was conveniently enough in my pocket when the truck went at me that day. I took out the earphones and turned the ipod on. I stood next to Naruto and watched in amusement as Sakura tried to dodge the hearts Lee was throwing at her and not too long I burst out laughing again.

On my butt and the floor by the pillar, ignoring the déjà vu feeling, I pretended to be amused by what ever was happening. Naruto stood next to me, pissed that all the attention was focused again on stupid Uchiha. Again.

I rolled my eyes, Uchiha this, Uchiha that. No matter how incredible a person may be, most of the time their attitude stinks.

_**I thought you ADORED him.**_

**I … DID. **

_**Not anymore?**_

**He's just him. Sure he's still cute. But he isn't you know… mysterious or anything. It just doesn't work as well as when you already knew everything. **

_**Psh. Excuses. **_

**Excuses!**

_**You're not over him. **_

**I am. I'm moving on!**

_**You just don't want to believe it. Maybe it was okay when you were in your "world" but here… he's as real as anything can be. **_

**No. It's not just that. I just CAN'T like him. It just doesn't work. Now shut up.**

_**You already know what's going to happen anyways!**_

**So? Never hurts to have my memory refreshed. **

_**Yeah, whatever you say. You liar. **_

* * *

AN: I want to apologize for the lack of plot as of this chapter. It really. Really. SUCKED. I know it does and it's kinda short compared to the last one. But I promise you guys a longer one next time to make it up okay? pinky swears 

I know you're probably tired of seeing this but.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

You don't know how much one little review can help! Really simple!

THANK YOU!

**ADVERTISEMENT!**

**I THINK I'm Happy – Sidetracker**

I lost the summary she gave me but! It's an awesome story! Not Naruto or any anime related for that matter but it's really good! Much, much better than my own! It's thanks to her I even bothered with writing! So give it a try! It'll get you hooked!

The links in my profile since quizilla won't let me post it up here.

V.3


	6. Chuunin Exam Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **I once again will say, **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**. Although my character is my own, no touchie!

**AN:** I think that having chapters on the first couple of pages works wonders. It really does. I have never gotten 5 reviews in less than 24 hours after I post a chapter up! For that, I thank you!

… YEAH I KNOW **GAARA IS KINDA OOC**! Hehe I'm sorry god! His attitude is just so like the rest of them! Silent and 'dangerous' and crap. Gosh it gets boring!

Well either you are warned, he is OOC and aha, most of the characters in here aren't completely accurate. My bad XP

**K (star, sorry Fanfiction won't let me use those signs): **You don't get a donut because you want Sushi, remember? Here, have some green beans. XP

**NekoGuyFan:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! XD Here you can have a donut! Or if you don't like donuts, I have a muffin!

**Rishan:** Well, I haven't been really getting any pushes to which couple, but it might be a Gaara/Saki fic. I'm sort of waiting for more opinions to be sure. But I'm definitely considering that couple. XD here's a donut for you!

**Sailor Elf:** Thank you! ) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Donut for you!

**sugarycandlelight:** To tell you the truth… I don't have a lot of idea about the coupling yet. I narrowed it down to a couple but still not sure yet. You can tell me which couple you want and I'll consider it. Alas, A DONUT FOR YOU TOO!

**AiMEEH:** HEY NO PENNY THROWING AT AUTHOR! Also, I DID NOT MAKE HIM A JERK! He's just… NOT THAT JERKY! HERE YOU CAN HAVE AN APPLE.

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: **I feel highly flattered! XD And I'm really into OC stories too, if that's what you mean. Hopefully you'll like the sucker she might end up with XP. Here's a donut for you too!

**PAIRINGS:** I probably mentioned this in the earlier chapters, but I don't exactly have a couple set up in my mind, so you can vote for whichever couple you want and I'll consider it. Which

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Chuunin Exam Pt 2**

First of all, Uchiha loves to brag.

Second, so do fuzzy eye-browed weirdoes.

After a bit of talk they started to fight.

They were about to anyways.

"WAIT." Naruto said, not letting them attack yet.

"Stop it Naruto," I said in a bored-ish tone, "I don't even think Uchiha will beat him either."

I didn't need to see the others reaction to know that they thought I was delusional. But then again, who ever said I wasn't.

"Don't, you underestimate me either! It'll only take me 5 minutes!" Naruto said, determined.

"I don't want to fight you; I only want to fight Uchiha." Lee said.

Even without looking I can practically feel Naruto turn very, very, pissed. He charged at Lee but within a minute Naruto was knocked against the wall.

Back on balance Lee said, "I will declare this now, you cannot defeat me. I am strongest of the Genins right now."

Close to it, I suppose.

Then it began.

It was interesting to watch. Sasuke was getting his butt whooped but I, of course didn't care!

**_You liar. _**

**Stop calling me that! **

**_Just because you are one. _**

**I'm ignoring you. **

My thoughts were interrupted when a turtle threw a pinwheel at one of Lee's bandage strips. Just at that moment Lee knocked Sasuke in mid air and landed gracefully. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't, which is why Sakura ran and caught him.

I ignored the pang of jealousy I felt at that current moment.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, sincerely concerned.

I stood up from the floor and brushed dust or whatever crap that was on the floor off my butt.

"Beat him in 5 minutes right?" I said with a smirk. The other (cough) Sasuke (cough) gave me a menacing glare.

"He's your team mate Saki!" Sakura said with a scowl.

I shrugged, "Doesn't mean he gives me the same respect."

"Lee! That move is forbidden!"

It never really occurred to me how weird is it to see an over large RED turtle that's SCOLDING a student.

I started to laugh when I saw Naruto shocked expression turned into a confused one then watch it turn into realization. Too bad it isn't the right one.

"Hey, hey; that is a turtle, right?"

"Isn't it obvious just by looking?!"

"So a turtle can become a teacher too then right?"

I sat down next to Sasuke with a smile lit on my face. Naruto's stupidity can do wonders.

The turtle yelled more and Lee looked guiltier. That was, until a very unique man appeared in a very unique position.

My eyes had suddenly become… O.0!

Gai…

I've seen him before, lots and lots of time in the anime and manga. But in the end, seeing him personally changed my opinion. Even Uchiha had the same expression on his face!

"Super unique bobbed hair…" Sakura said, dumbfounded.

"And super eyebrows." Naruto said, "This is the first time I've seen such a thing…"

Lee turned around with an angry look, "HEY! Stop making fun of Gai-Sensei!"

Naruto reacted with just as much enthusiasm, "The hell I won't! We don't know how to react because of all these weird things!"

"What did you say?!"

"LEE!" Gai sensei said, getting his pupil's attention before socking the poor guy in the face until blood spurted out his nose.

This is one of those moments where reaction cannot be expressed.

After knocking the guy down 7 feet away, the old weirdo walked towards him, "Lee." Gai said in a very corny voice and the whole sunset and beach background appeared behind him.

Oh lord.

"S-sensei!"

…

**_Kylie, compared to them you seem very sane. _**

**… **

**_What? _**

**They scare me. **

**_Me too. _**

"Lee." The waterfall of tears starts.

"Sensei!" And then he does the same. "I, I!"

"It's okay Lee! You don't need to say anymore."

Where are the men in white suits when you need them?

"Sensei!" Lee cried out and the two embraced.

…

"Sasuke, how the heck did you lose to THAT guy?" I said in a low whisper to him, didn't matter who heard as long as it isn't Lee or Gai.

"…" I thought he wouldn't reply, but he did, "I have no idea."

I felt myself uncontrollably smile.

"Yes, this is youth!"

OMG EVEN THE TURTLE IS CRYING!

What the fu-

"That kind of situation isn't so bad," Naruto said, breaking the grossed out silence.

"BAKA! It's dangerous! Too dangerous!"

"Haha, too bad for you Sakura, since Lee seems like he wants _you_ to be in the family." I said smirking.

Just as they were about to run laps until the sunset, Naruto interrupted their highly emotional moment, "Hey! Wait a second! We're still talking!"

"What about the Chuunin exam? There isn't any time left" Sakura reminded them.

"Eh? What? Oh yeah…"

"You actually forgot about it?" I said with an o-m-g look.

Gai laughed fake-ish-ly, "Of course I remember! Okay, Lee, I'm going to punish you later, got it?"

"Yes!" Lee said.

"Do 500 laps!" Gai exclaimed.

Oh lord…

"They're… stupid." Sakura said.

"Aha, hey, so what's with the turtle?" Naruto asked again.

"I think it's a weirdo too." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"ACK! He's looking our way!" Sakura said taking a step back.

"You four, is Kakashi doing well?" Gai asked us.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

"They were supposedly rivals," I answered for him.

They turned toward my direction, then back at the weirdoes again, but in less than a blink of an eye he disappeared, only to reappear in a snap behind us.

I can practically feel the smugness, "The record stands between 50 wins and 49 losses, let me tell you, I am stronger than Kakashi."

Sasuke next to me looked skeptically at Gai. Trying to break the pressure I said, "Maybe, but Kakashi seems very sane compared to you."

**_Never have you been more right. _**

**What's that supposed to mean? **

**_Nothing dear. _**

"Don't say that! Gai sensei is amazing!" Lee from behind said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lee cause you trouble, please forgive him for the sake of my face."

"It's not very tempting." I said, trying to get Sasuke to chill out a bit. The boy was very tense and I dunno, I see no reason to it. Doesn't he realize people bluff a lot? Is it just because he's overly excited or is he mad at how much stronger people there are out there? What a competitive little boy…

"Do your best Lee!" And with that, Gai and red turtle weirdo left.

I had a glimpse of Lee's hand and noted all the scars. Scratches and stitches were driveled into his skin, how painful that must've been. Lee wrapped the bandages around his hands and looked at us.

"Sasuke-kun." Lee said, his bandages back where they belong. "Let me say this before I go. To be honest, I was just testing out my skills." Wrong choice of words. Sasuke looked even more ticked off.

"I lied a while ago," Lee continued, "The strongest of the Konoha Genin is in my team"

Neji. Wow, he doesn't even need to be in the same room to be acknowledged about his abilities. Too bad he still has a smelly attitude.

"I entered this exam to beat him." Does Lee enjoy this seemingly long speech? "You are one of my targets as well," And there we go again, Sasuke is now even more pissed. "Prepare yourself." And then fuzzy brows leaps and leaves the room, leaving us to deal with an angry Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in a comforting voice. Like that'll help.

"Hmmph, looks like the Uchiha clan isn't that great after all." Naruto said.

"NARUTO!" Sakura said shooting a glare at him.

I turned my music volume higher. Somehow the happy music doesn't seem to fit the mood. Everybody was so tense. Hmm nervous maybe?

"Shut up." A very tense Sasuke.

How come I still hear them?! Okay then, turn it up a bit more.

"Next time I'll slaughter them." Sasuke said, still tense.

Okay even louder.

"You lost so badly though."

"What's with you Naruto!"

Up a little bit more.

"You saw his hand right."

I give up, stupid headphones.

"He must've trained a lot, everyday. More than you. That's all there is to it."

Was Naruto trying to be comforting to Uchiha? Or was he just making things worse?

There was still this tense atmosphere. Hello, ready to move on here!

"This exam… is getting more interesting." Sasuke said, a somewhat scary smirk returned onto his face.

At least the awkward-ness broke.

The others agreed and I smiled, not wanting to say much.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

"About time." I muttered.

* * *

What did I do to deserve this?

I had my head down on the table and barely paid attention to Ibiki talk. After the whole, "fight with lee", meeting Kabuto and everything we're finally about to take the test. But you see there is a great problem admits this all.

I'm sitting next to Gaara. Yeah, THE Gaara.

It doesn't help when Neji was directly behind me either.

The seating arrangement had achieved its goals in the end; my teammates were far from reach, not like miles away far but far enough far.

**_You don't make sense. _**

**Well gee thanks. **

I pretend to not notice Gaara next to me and focused on the person on the other side, which is kinda sad considering how menacing and humongous the dude was. Okay I guess I should just look at the paper.

**_You don't even have to write anything in the first place though. _**

**Good point. **

I scribbled down my name and attempted to read the questions. Hmm, sounds kinda hard. Aha, those poor suckers are actually attempting to answer them. But I should at least look like I'm trying to get the answers.

Then what shall I do… hmm. OH! I began doodling on the empty spaces starting with the first box. It was to say the least, entertaining. First I drew all the characters of Naruto. Even the ones who didn't appear yet. Then I began adding myself in them.

Drawing had always been one of my favorite hobbies. To begin with, I sucked, then after constant doodling all over every sheet of blank paper I don't need, I began to become, not crappy. It took a while, always erasing and having my head down on the notebook, always drawing in class or whenever I'm bored. Soon it was just something that actually can help me concentrate. I don't know, sometimes it makes me feel retarded.

**_You are. _**

**Never give out compliments do you? **

**_When do you ever see me do? _**

**Never. **

**_See. _**

The atmosphere was tense with students nervous of being caught, or panicky folks like Naruto. Is it just me or is the atmosphere always tense?

I sighed, this is boring.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard a voice whisper. That obviously wasn't a question, more like a demand I'm not supposed to ignore, but I did anyway.

"Don't ignore me. You heard my question." The voice said again, even more demandingly.

I looked towards Gaara, his eyes were on his paper, but I knew the voice was from him. Looking down again I replied, "I'm doing the exam."

"No you're not. You're drawing cartoons."

In a whisper as low as his, "Wouldn't you like it if I fail anyways?"

"… What about your team mates?"

"Gaara, since when did you ever care?"

And that was the end of our conversation. Not that it was long enough to be considered as one anyway.

When Ibiki finally announced about the question I was already asleep. Well that was until somebody threw some sand in my face. Hmm, wonder who that could that be?

I stared at Gaara with droopy eyelids. Ibiki was barely affecting me.

I suppose I was really bored as well because when I'm bored I get frustrated, when I get frustrated I squirm, when I squirm, I get mad because I'm squirming, nothings comfortable and I'm frustrated and sometimes I don't feel entirely conscious. So there I was feeling exactly entirely bored I said something I wasn't I'm sure I wouldn't have said if I wasn't, "You were so cute when we were little."

**_WHAT. THE. FUCK!? _**

**OMG I'M BORED. **

**_SO? _**

**SO?! I'M BORED! WHEN I'M BORED I DON'T THINK RATIONALLY. **

**_We're dead. _**

**He won't murder us in the middle of the exam! **

**_That's what you think. _**

I wasn't looking at him. In fact I was trying to avoid it completely, but he never replied anyways. What a shy boy!

**_Who has a tendency to murder anyone who is close to offending him. _**

**Aha, good point. **

I played with the strands of my hair, finally having the guts to take a peak of him, his expression seem to not have changed at all. Maybe, he didn't hear me.

I had my arms on the desk and rested my head on top of it. People were slowly leaving the room because of the whole "take-it-or-leave-it" concept, and the tension was once again unsettling. One after one, people left and my eyes were boring straight into Naruto waiting for his hand to slowly rise only to slam back down again. Still waiting.

"I thought you were cute too."

…

…

…

…

…

OH MY GOD

**SAKI DID YOU HEAR!? **

**_I-I don't care. _**

**What? Why? I thought it was your dream! **

**_Don't mock me! _**

**I'm not! Aha, he thought YOU WERE CUTE SAKI-CHAN! **

**_UGH. ARE YOU REALLY THIS STUPID? ONE COMMENT AND YOUR SUDDENLY THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! _**

**Well, if I am, so are you then huh? **

**_I-I, JUST PAY ATTENTION! _**

Somehow my face becoming bright red was unnoticed until now. I bit the bottom of my lip and tried to push down the… NOT BLUSH, but the redness. That's all. Think of something else! Ahhh, how extremely cute Arron Yan (cutie celebrity from the real world) is! Oh how I miss him so!

"Dismissed!" Anko ordered in the front of the room. I got up, ready to leave my seat AND Gaara.

* * *

I walked down the steps of Naruto's house, having just finished telling him what to bring and what not for the second test. Aha, but mostly I reminded him to bring some food. I already went to Sakura's house, telling her to bring more survival tools, and first aid and more importantly, hygienic items. Sasuke will bring more combat and defensive tools. Well, I still need to tell him that. But first, a ninja need to eat!

I passed by Ichiraku and took a seat, having already rummaged through Saki's piggy bank and found a nice amount of cash; I was prepared and ready to eat!

"One bowl of ramen please! Plain and not too spicy." I said as I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and wiped it with a piece of napkin. It was only then did I notice Neji there next to me, already half way through the bowl. He looked up and swallowed the noodle strips he was previously chewing.

"Do I need to treat you again this time?" he said with his smirk.

…

I gave him a smile instead of a smirk and replied, "That is uncommonly nice of you, but I brought cash this time!"

He chuckled a bit, "Almost thought you were homeless."

I was about to reply until the old man placed a bowl of tasty ramen in front of me. I let out a happy whoop and got my chopsticks ready to feast.

"You know," he said swallowing another stand of ramen just as I was chewing my own, "you should find another time to flirt with competition besides in the middle of an exam."

I chocked. Literally.

He seemed to have notice that 10 seconds later, therefore 'patting' me on the back until I was able to breathe correctly again.

Flirt?

Gaara?

NO WAY.

Okay, maybe.

NO WAY.

I laughed out loud, "Flirt? I wasn't flirting at all during the exam!" I said at him.

"I mean maybe I was talking, although I wasn't cheating!" I said that part in a rush, "But I was not flirting with Gaara, no way."

"How'd you know his name?" Neji said, digging deeper into his ramen.

"We met shortly before the exam." I said, turning my attention back on my wonderful ramen.

"Mmm." Was all I heard from him.

After a while, "I can't figure you out." He said, his face set an expressionless look and he looked a tad bit unfocused.

"hn?" I said, finishing the last sip of my ramen bowl and asked for another one. "What do you mean?"

I turned myself facing towards him more, "I think you're harder to figure out sometimes."

He let out a snort, "Then why you were drawing cartoons during the exam. Did you know the whole time what he meant or were you just being lazy?" He asked with more force, his eyes focused on me now.

"Uh, well, that is…" I stuttered, "I just didn't feel like doing anything else."

He gave me a skeptical look, "I don't believe you."

How direct.

"Wait a minute! That means you were trying to COPY off me!? Shame on you, you little cheater!" I spat back triumphantly.

He held his tongue a bit before replying with a slight smirk, "That was what he meant in the first place. Who knew that such a stupid little girl was sitting in front of me?"

I glared, "I'm only a year younger!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you're stupid."

…

…

"Did you just call me stupid?" I said dangerously. My eyes narrowed and were dead set on Neji.

He chuckled lightly although his eyes weren't even in my direction. He placed down some money on the counter and threw a smirk at me, "I'll see you tomorrow then smarty."

What?!

He jumped of his seat and walked away with hands in his pockets.

Looking slightly confused, "Bye?" I said uncertainly. He put an arm up signaling his goodbye, not even looking back.

I sighed, boys are so damn confusing.

* * *

I knocked on Uchiha's door impatiently. The sun had already set and I have this thing against the dark.

After a while, when no one answered, I knocked again, "Uchiha get over here! It's me, Saki!" I hollered over the door.

After a _click _and a _slam _I heard footsteps and finally the door opened.

"About time Uchi-" Sasuke stood before me, his hair dripping wet and shimmered against the moon light. A towel was draped over his shoulders and he was wearing his usual shorts… the only thing missing was his shirt. Oh wow, he has abs!

"ha…" I finished after a pause, noting that my cheeks were suddenly hot. Hoping that the moon wasn't enough light to show my red cheeks I continued on, "I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."

His eyes were narrowed at me, since I obviously interrupted his shower, "Come in." he said and walked ahead of me.

I closed the door and jogged after him until I was by his side. "I was thinking after the first exam about what the second one would be about." I started, "I already talked to Naruto and Sakura about this and they agreed too."

We walked into the living room and he sat down, attempting to dry his hair with his towel. I took a seat across from him, "We think it might be a survival test."

He looked up at me and put his towel down. "Survival? As in finding own food and shelter?"

"Well, I went digging around to see what we might be doing in the 44th Training area, and it seemed like a perfect place for a survival game. Or test. Whatever! So-"

"So you assumed it was a test for survival and telling the others what to bring." He finished for me.

Am I that predictable? Psh and Neji said I was hard to figure out!

I nodded, "I don't have much doubts about it."

"I already packed all my tools; I don't think there's anything else we might need."

I suppose he had a point... In the end none of the supplies weer actually used.

"Well Sakura is bringing all her weapons tool but she's also bringing some towels and tissues and stuff, who knows? I always get the sniffles." I said with a smile, half preparing for him to yell at my stupidity for bringing unnecessary items.

He shrugged it off, "I'll just bring more bombs. We're always prepared."

I went digging into my pouch, and then brought out a scroll. "I found the map of the area and gave one to each of us. Just in case."

Opening the scroll, his eyes were narrowed as he stared at the map.

A moment later he said, "The most likely scenario is that we would start from one of the entrances," he pointed at a random numbered entrance, "Then travel to the middle," he said after a while, tracing his fingers to the center of the map.

I nodded. He hit right on the nail. "But there should be something else to it then just getting to the center", He muttered under his breathe, most likely not at me.

We discussed what we should bring and some theories of what the examiner might make us do, even though I already knew what she was going to do, I decided to cast away the theories that has no relation to what they might do.

Finally narrowing down what might possibly happen the following morning although we still had no plan and I didn't think a plan would work in such unexpectedness. After a while he closed up the scroll and look past my shoulder and to the window.

"It's dark now, you should head home."

I twisted my body and looked at the window as well. He was right it was dark. What he didn't know was that I was afraid of the dark.

I bit my lip, it was a habit whenever I was dreading something, and sighed. Guess there's no avoiding it. I got up reluctantly and my fingers started to twiddle again because I didn't want to walk home in the night.

I guess Sasuke noticed my hesitant behavior and asked, "Would you rather I walk you home?"

My face lit up and I nodded.

He got up, "Hold on a minute while I go get my shirt."

**I wouldn't mind if you have it off though. **

**_Ew. Don't even think like that. _**

* * *

And that's the end of Chappie 6! Things are still moving along slowly and I'm trying to rush things a bit now. Well, we'll see how it goes? 

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

This chapter has been edited.


	7. Forest of Death

**DISCLAIMER: **Once again I shall say, I DON'T FREAKING OWN NARUTO.

**AN: **(cries) I want to thank you guys for the support and the wonderful reviews I've been receiving! Thank you so much!

I know, this chapter took practically a whole month to do. And I am so sorry for that! I hope this delay hasn't caused too much inconvenience to anybody. Also I want to give credit for my betta-reader Aimeeh! Thanks hon you've been great! XD The same goes for you readers, you've been a great support for me.

Also, I'm kinda eating some butterscotch lollipop I got from See's candies. XD So I'm offering it to you guys! Lol, virtual ones anyways.

For you readers too! I'm glad you're either reading or enjoying my fan fiction! Also a question, how Mary sue is Saki really? Is she even one?

**(Star)Eaimeeh:** :chews on butterscotch See's candy: Yeah? Oh really... How interesting… Well who cares if you dislike apples? You told me you liked apple gum! What's the diff? And since you threw a freaking penny at me you get a rotten apple! Or coal… LOL Kidding dah-ling!

**exemery:** Lol, you guessed it. Although I can't really decide since I agree. They are very hott! XD Okay this time we have choice, butterscotch lollipop or donuts? lolx

**sugarycandlelight:** I love your long reviews! They make me really happy! I know this one took a long time too but rest assured, I will never abandon my fans! Lol, it seems like the love square idea is what everyone has in mind even the authoress! I think I would be using the pairing. Well either way planned or not, I am. Hopefully you're reading this. XD I'm glad you liked the donut, would you want another donut or butterscotch lollipop? Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Your reviews really do make me very happy! )

**Dark-Angels-Tears:** Hehe, that's good to hear! I want Chibi to be happy. XD Glad you like the story! Here's this updates choices – Donuts or butterscotch lollipop. LOL

**Shells:** Thanks! Lol Sasuke without a shirt it hott isn't it? Aha, well with one he's hott too! Sucks to not have it in this chapter… Okie doks! Butterscotch lollipop or donuts?

**Anonymous:** LOL. This love bond thing is fun to write! All of them are becoming a bit OOC and nuts but haha, that's what love does doesn't it? Good at observing this aren't you? I'm glad you enjoyed it! Ah, hopefully you'll be reading this chapter and maybe, I dunno, review? If you'd be a dear and leave a name, I'd be very happy. I don't mind though. XD Hope you would likie this chappie! Now, butterscotch or donut? LOLx

**Icydragon14:** Done! Although this chapter took a while I hope you'll like it! Here's a Donut! Or if you want, butterscotch lollipop!

**Rishan:** Hehe, thanks! I'm glad you like it! Although there won't be a lot going on in this chapter concerning the forest of death and… well you'll see. And here you go! A donut or butterscotch lollipop!

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity:** AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now THAT'S a smart idea! LOL. But poor Ibiki. What reaction would we get from that eh? Lol well no shame in that! Here ya go! Butterscotch lollipop or donut!

**KakashiMorph:** I know! But she is a partly ninja. Since Saki knows the moves and everything. Her basic knowledge is just around Sakura. Too bad Kylie is the one who controls the body. LOL. Now, do you want donuts or butterscotch lollipop?

**bb-chan:** I am not a stalker! I haven't seen his face since forever! Besides I'm not following him or anything! And I KNOW CHAPTER ONE SUCKS. Geez is it that confusing? Bleh whatever. No whacking authoress! Or throwing pennies. Gotta tell Aimeeh that. Ah, anyways… butterscotch lollipop or donuts?

I sound like a lunch lady, asking everyone if they want either donuts or butterscotch lollipop. You can ignore it if you want!

**

* * *

Chapter 7 : The Forest of Death**

My stomach churned at the sight of the Forest of Death. Trees blocked much of the view as the roots were six feet tall. The sky was bright behind us as it was barely over the afternoon. The winds blew gently against the tips if my skin. Yet, my whole body was on freaking high alert.

My teammates stood next to me as well as the others who passed the first part of the Chuunin Exam. Although they all seemed a bit stiff and determined. The air was polluted with high tension, fear and even excitement.

"What is this place…?" Naruto asked his and probably everyone else's eyes wide with both wonder and fear. Maybe not Orochimaru's though.

Anko stood before us. A smirk plastered on her face as she stared upon us. Her face traveled through the group and in a loud voice,

"This place will be where the second part of the exam will take place." She explained, "The 44th training area, also know as the forest of death."

Great, I'm sure everyone would feel all bright and cheery about going in there NOW.

"This sure is a creepy place", Sakura next to me said.

I nodded, "Very homey isn't it…"

Anko chuckled, "You will soon experience why this is called the forest of death."

Naruto began to mimic Anko, "This is the forest of death," he said with his arms at his shaking hips, "You will soon experience why this is called the forest of death."

He stood up, his hips no longer shaking, thank god.

"You can't scare us like that!" he exclaimed with his index finger directed at her.

Not smart.

"Really, you sure are energetic." Anko said, a smirk still lit upon her face.

I backed out a little already knowing what would happen. She will throw the knife, scratch Naruto's face, scare Naruto, then Orochimaru would give knife back…

OMG OROCHIMARU'S HERE!

**SAKI! WHAT SHOULD I DO! SPILL HIS COVER! KILL HIM WHEN HE'S ASLEEP! OH NO THERES NO TIME! UH. TELL ANKO. WAIT THAT'S THE SAME THING AS SPILLING HIS COVER. OH I SHOULD THORW SOME BOMBS AT HIS PANTS, BETTER YET IN HIS PANTS!**

… _**NO.**_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO! **

_**How about, calm down, shut up and THINK. **_

… **that works too.**

**_Why are you so stupid? _**

**Why are you in love with Gaara?**

… **_THAT IS SO UNRELATED. _**

**OH, SO YOU DON'T DENY IT! **

_**WHY DENY WHEN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE ME? **_

**Because, you know it's true.**

_**You want me to help you think since you are obviously not capable to or not?**_

**Fiiiiine. What should I do?**

_**Go to the Hokage. **_

**And ditch the second part, leaving teammates to unknown danger that I do know of and let Orochimaru touch Sasuke? No way! **

_**Go to Anko? **_

**That was part of my plan! Besides, I think he's watching her, remember they were pupils? If anyone was to ruin his plan, it would be her. Not a 12 year old midget. **

_**WELL WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST? **_

**Look, I can't just kill the plot by not letting Orochimaru touch Sasuke. That's one of the biggest event in the whole freaking series. **

…

**What?**

**_This isn't a book, a movie or a game Kylie. This is real life. What you do know can change everything. Do you think this is just a joke or something? _**

I bit my lip. Oh no.

**_I don't think you understand it. Maybe the fact that this was a anime series in your world affected you. But it can't anymore Kylie. This is real. You get one chance; don't take it away from me or you. _**

**Stop it. You sound old.**

_**I sound like your conscience. **_

**Does it matter? Look, if I could possibly prevent this, not only would Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura be vulnerable and weak. They can't avoid it forever. It's a life of a ninja to endure pain. **

_**That would be inhuman. **_

**That is what a ninja is.**

_**You are no ninja. You're just another girl in the other world who knows nothing of ours. **_

**What are you saying?**

**_I give up. My point is, if you tell anyone, it won't be 'killing the plot' it would be saving lives. Lives Kylie. Well. Not that you are. _**

**Oh c'mon! Saki!**

…

No reply.

**Saki! **

"This is a consent form." Anko said, holding up the forms. "Those taking the exam must sign these."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"People will be dying here from on. So we need peoples consent before we continue." Her face broke into a smile, "Otherwise, I'd be held responsible!" She said, laughing.

As we began to pass the forms around she began to explain the geographical features of the training area.

Thank god our teams had already looked through the map.

Anko began to explain the rules and such, but I barely paid attention much.

When she was done we were off on our own. I glanced at the piece of paper in my hands. Will I die? This is a great time to back out. I don't have to be involved with anything at all. No Orochimaru, no Sasuke. No anything troublesome. All I have to do is to focus how to get home. And when I'm home I can forget about all this. It'll be the past.

How could I even think such a thing? Going home will have to wait. For now I have to focus of being as far away from Orochimaru as possible. Not only that but I have to live. I have to. That's all I have to do. Survive.

My fingers clenched the papers tightly as I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when Neji's hands gently touched my shoulders.

I turned to face him, only to find him with a smirk on his face.

"Scared?"

My pride and stubbornness came out, "Me? Scared? No way? You?" I said, attempting to look confident.

"Never."

Conceited jerk.

He looked at my paper, "But you look nervous. A bit of advice, be better than when you were training with me. "

I glared, "Why must you always underestimate me?"

"Because I know," he said, his hands removed from my shoulders now, "Besides I don't want you to die." He turned away, returning to his team mates at the same time my heart felt like it had stopped.

Does he like me?

No, no way. He just wants me scared. Honestly how is that showing affection?

So why am I still thinking about it?

* * *

We waited outside the gates for the second part of the exam to start

"Alright! I'm not going to lose! We'll beat anyone in our way!" Naruto said, practicing his punches and ect.

I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. The mess is about to begin.

"Everybody remember the plan?" Sasuke asked.

We nodded.

"I have to go pee!" Naruto cried out after barely 10 minutes into the exam. He walked near a bush and was about to pee when Sakura smacked him in the head, "NOT IN FRONT OF A LADY! GO PEE BEHIND THE GRASS! "

I smiled. At least they're still acting like themselves.

Moments later Naruto came back from the bushes. "Boy I pee a lot!"

I watched Sasuke tense up. He must've realized that it was a fake Naruto by now.

Right on cue he charged at the fake Naruto.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Sakura demanded from Sasuke.

"It's not the real one." I replied for him.

"EH?" she said looking up.

Sasuke landed next to me after knocking Naruto against the tree, "Look closely Sakura."

He glared at the Naruto, "What happened to the cut on your face the examiner gave you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Also, your shruiken holder is on your left, he's right handed. You're even worse than Naruto."

"And that's saying something." I muttered.

"How unlucky. I guess I have no choice since you found out"

"No duh." I spat at him.

With a glare he transformed into a weird looking dude which I can safely assume is his regular body.

"Which one of you has the scroll!"

We jumped back together as that weird guy tried to attack us. Sasuke, clearly much stronger than us, had jumped far back enough to be in the air to make seals and started spitting fireballs. In a flash their kunais knocked against each other.

I made a run for it until I saw Naruto in my sight and threw a kunai at the bonds around him.

"Alright!" Naruto said, free from the ropes.

I tried to speed up and follow Sasuke and watched as fire tags flew directly at the branch Sasuke was holding onto.

I quickly grabbed some spare knives and threw it at the weirdo the same time Sasuke knocked against him with a kunai. My kunais hit him in various spots on him back since I threw them kinda randomly. Blood seeped through his shirt as the weird guy glared at me attempting to throw his own kunai in my direction, my reflexes kicked in as I jumped back to where the kunai would've hit.

Sasuke appeared behind the weird guy and had a knife against his throat.

"Don't even bother to move," Sasuke threatened.

With a move he elbowed Sasuke back, at that moment Sasuke threw a Kunai at him, missing his face by bare centimeters then charged at him again.

Blood spurted out from the weird guy's chest and some onto Sasuke's face. The weird guy's face contorted in pain, "Coming out alone proved unlucky for me." He muttered.

When we had all organized ourselves in a small area surrounded by giants roots of trees, Sasuke looked around first before telling us the password.

I tried to memorize the password Sasuke was giving us. Obviously it was not safe to trust anyone. But I tried to memorize it anyways.

Naruto looked like he was trying to memorize it as well. Obviously not working.

"Can you say it… one more time?"

"I said I would only say it once." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Could you remember it at all?" Sakura inquired.

"I remember it!" Naruto exclaimed. "I just wanted to hear it one more time."

Liar.

"Fine then I'll keep the scroll."

Okay, this is the part when we get separated from Naruto. What now?

"Sasuke…" I said, tugging the sleeve of his shirt. "Let's leave… NOW"

He looked at me confused at the same time something flew past Naruto and cut him in the cheek, letting a trickle of blood slide down his cheeks.

Gee, I wonder who the might be?

In the anime that was when a strong gust of wind came right through our path, knocking everyone down and Naruto almost became snake food. Also, that's when Sasuke was given the seal, thanks to Orochimaru.

"Get back!" I shouted attempting to grab Naruto. I don't know if changing the plot or not was a mistake but there is no way I'm letting the same thing happen again.

Too late, the fierce wind was so strong that my hands slipped from his collar and I too flew back.

After the wind died down, I groggily got up.

Stupid Orochimaru.

I have two options right now. 1) Find Naruto and help him out of the Snake's tummy. At the same time probably die. 2) Find Sasuke, at the same time meet Orochimaru. Might die.

Wow, what bright choices.

… One thing I know that's not an option though. I can't run away.

Find Sasuke. Naruto can catch up later. He always is late anyways.

I got up and ran to where we previously were. When I did get there Orochimaru in Naruto's form was already on the ground and both Sasuke and Sakura in front of him.

So what was this?

_**This was the scene when Ororchimaru was in Naruto's form and was trying to fit in. Then Sasuke found out again. **_

**You're talking to me! **

_**Now is good time to. **_

Orochimaru was wide open.

This is my only chance.

Sakura's finally noticed me behind Orochimaru and I put my index finger in front of my mouth to show her I don't want her to say anything about me there. Quietly as possibly I made a grab to my shruiken holster.

One chance.

"What do you think the normal Naruto would've said?" Sasuke asked Sakura. Both of them by now knew I was there.

"Sorry, I forgot..." Sakura said.

NOW! I thrust the shruikens at top speed into Naruto's back. I felt a smile wipe over my face and peered at Sasuke who glared at the log now in place of Naruto. The smile off my face now, I whirled around to find Orochimaru standing there with a smirk on his face.

Crap.

"Orochimaru…" I muttered under my breathe, glaring at the man before me.

"If you knew he'd forget, why make such a long password?"

Sasuke smirk, "I knew you were listening underground, that's why I made it long"

"So you don't let your guard down, looks like I can have more fun than I expected." Orochimaru said, his long tongue wiping over his lips.

Gross.

Orochimaru grinned evilly and took out the Earth scroll from his pocket. Slowly he began to push it into his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp. That's not what you see everyday.

"Now, let's begin." He said.

**Okay what happens after this? **

_**He does this genjutsu thing! **_

"Close your eyes!" I said urgently seeing if Sasuke and Sakura caught it on time.

But once again too late, Orochimaru had used his fingers and pulled at the bottom of his snake like eyes, immediately both of their eyes widened and their body shaking fast. I ran up to Sasuke trying to catch him from behind as Sakura landed onto her knees. Catching him didn't help though; he started to vomit, onto the grassy fields with livid eyes and still very shaken.

What a powerful genjutsu.

"Sasuke…" I said nudging him slightly. "Sakura…"

"Well it seems that I missed one."

My grip on Sasuke tightened as I look towards Orochimaru.

"It seems so doesn't it, Orochimaru." I said in the firmest voice I could muster. Not what I was feeling at all.

"Aha, and how would you have known my name child?"

"You pretty famous around here." I replied back, keeping the fear out of my voice the best as I could.

He smirked. "I'll deal with you later, first let me get finish off your little friends."

**SAKI! WHAT NOW?**

**I DUNNO! **

I stood up slowly and grabbed a kunai from my holder and stood in a defense position (Another great thing I learned from Neji)

"A Konoha ninja never leaves their comrade behind. But of course you knew that."

A slow smile spread across his face, although it wasn't a pleasant one to be truthful. Not that he could ever achieve to make one anyways.

With amazingly inhuman speed he charged at me as I watched him I blocked his kunai with a swing. But being as unskilled as I was, his arms had stretched out from behind me and in front of Sasuke and onto my throat. My heart beat stopped momentarily and my breathing started feeling short.

"Hmm, that's weird, your heart beat isn't acting very normal," Orochimaru said from behind me, his cold fingers on my throat clenching it tightly. He pressed it harder, making it very difficult to breathe, "No matter, it'll all end soon."

I struggled under his fingers, "L-let go!" I cried out, the words barely left my lips.

My hands tried to pry his off my throat and I started to scratch his skin. Yet, he still didn't budge. My mind was panicking as I desperately tried anything to breathe properly but nothing seemed to have work. The strength in my arms seemed to have weakened and I became aware how loud the beating of my heart became. Louder. Faster.

"I guess I'll get you're little friends later. Aren't you happy? You get to be first?" Orochimaru sneered.

"S-Sasuke…" I tried to say, looking at his direction, Sakura had collapsed next to him and his hands were trembling as he noticeably tried to reach for a kunai.

_Ba-Bump_

I can't do it anymore.

_Ba-Bump_

I give up.

_Ba- Bump_

It doesn't matter anyway.

_Ba-Bump_

My vision began to blur as Orochimaru let out a laugh from behind.

_Ba-Bump_

Oh well.

_Ba-Bu_

No.

* * *

That's all folks. And just to clarify, she blacked out. Did you guys like it?

Well **REVIEW!** Pretty please?


	8. Just a dream

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Naruto. But portions of the plot and Saki/Kylie are mine. **

**AN:** Chapter 8 is DONE! I apologize for making chapter 7 so short.

The main part when I was writing it was to end it with her blacking out. So I didn't really notice how short it was until someone pointed it out.

**MENU:**

-Donut

-Chocolate covered Raisin

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity:** Yeah, I didn't really like the Chuunin exam all that much either, it was kinda hard to describe too. Well check out the menu!

**NekoGuyFan: **I know! He's a creepy person! Bleh but eventually his ass will be kicked. XD check out the menu.

**CHiBixONixCHAN: **FINE! GFC it is! I don't spend all that much on Sims. Or homework. But I play Sims only once a week.! I haven't played it this WHOLE vacation! You should be proud of me!

**Dark-Angels-Tears: **XD Glad you liked it? LOL well anyways hope chibi happy! And check out the menu for this time. Wow I feel like a waitress.

**Anonymous: **I know it was short! But I felt obligated to end it there. This chapter would be longer though. I think… Well check out the menu and take your pick! XD

**snowie-star: **Thanks! (sniffles)I'm glad you like it! Checkie the menu and take your pick!

**:bb: **I don't really plan to follow Naruto's plot but a portion of the time it would follow it. Actually I'm not all that sure. Anyways … donut flavored lollipop? O.o

**icydragon14: **XD it's updated! Checkie the menu!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Just a Dream **

The hot air contaminated the room. Soft but warm winds blew from the white curtained windows to my right. The clock's fingers made a _tick _and a _tock _as each second passed by.

Immediately my head begin to feel heavy and sore, my thoughts clouded. The white sheets that were loosely wrapped around my body made me feel stuffy and hot as sweat driveled down my skin.

I pried my eyes open, and sunlight poured into my vision. All around me was white; white walls, white ceilings, heaven? No… then where am I?

Where's Saki?

Where's Sakura?

Where's Naruto?

Where's Sasuke?

Feeling very little strength left I closed my eyes and drifted back into sleep only to wake up a couple hours later. I stayed in bed for maybe a couple of minutes before I felt like moving. Gingerly I pressed my palm against the mattress and pushed myself up. Surprisingly it took a lot more strength then it was supposed to. Carefully I swung my legs over the bed and placed my foot onto the cold tiled floor. With a jolt from the cold I slipped only to grab the mattress to keep me on balance. Walking was difficult. I had to lean against the wall or hold onto various things to keep myself up. Just when I was within arm's length from the door it opened nearly slamming me in the face. Good thing it didn't. Bad thing though was that I fell onto the floor during the process.

The nurse that walked in looked at me shocked and immediately helped me up onto the bed and pressed the red button above it.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

I nodded as she covered me with the sheets. Moments later a healer walked in and examined me. Such as poking, pulling, pushing and wasn't the most comfortable. Is this what healers do?

After jotting down some notes he asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Oh yes, wishing I had kicked Orochimaru's nuts before he got away.

"I was in the Forest of Death and then-" I stopped. Both the healer and the nurse looked at me with arched eye brows.

"I was in the Chuunin exam…" I said, waiting for them to recognize it. They didn't.

"Sorry, the what?" The healer asked, writing onto his little clipboard.

Oh lord no…

"I-I was… I was in a car crash…" I finally said after a moment, finally realizing where I was. I was home. Home. No Naruto. No Saki. No Sakura. No crazy fan girls. No Sasuke. And no Neji.

Or bloody mad child sand using murderer. HAH. Who thought I was cute when, no wait, he thought Saki was cute when she was young. At least he was a nice murderer with good taste in girls.

The healer- no the DOCTOR nodded and smiled. "Right. You were sent to the hospital with a broken arm, fractured knee and a concussion. After that you fell into a coma for two months. Your parents were worried sick." The doctor explained as he handed his clipboard back to the nurse.

"Oh…" I replied. Feeling little strength to say much or move for that matter.

"Now, I'll leave you to your rest. I suggest you don't move around too much and your parents will be notified." He got up, "Good night and I'll check on you again tomorrow." With that he and the nurse walked out and closed the lights.

I let out a breath before placing my head on the pillows. What the freak is going on here?

I suppose all the chaos going in the Naruto world had gotten me so distracted. I forgot to get really homesick. Although when I did get homesick, I didn't dwell on it too long. But when my family came to visit me, I don't remember missing them so much. We hugged, we cried, we talked, we apologized. And for the next month or so it was one of the most relaxed moments in the whole incident. I guess I did let it all fall into place and ignored the whole Naruto adventure.

Sometimes when I sleep I still see things from Naruto. But does it all matter. It was just a dream anyways. Just a dream. But a part of me felt like, it wasn't. Dreams don't feel so realistic. Dreams don't make you feel so scared for the people around you but you can't do anything about it. Dreams don't make your heart skip a beat because Sasuke or Neji was talking to you. Dreams don't make you feel so happy spending time with some of the most unique people in the known universe.

So then what was it?

Within a week I would be going home. Then the week after that I would start school. I'll put the Naruto ordeal behind and continue on with my life.

Am I just running away? No. Stop thinking about it. Just stop.

The day I left the hospital, I gave my room one last look. It was just a dream. I just have to believe in that.

Walking down the street with my friend Ellen to the super market, we passed the book store.

"Let's go in for a bit!" Ellen said, tugging the sleeves of my t-shirt.

I gave the book store a stare before nodding. "Sure."

We went into the Anime section and I directly avoided the Naruto section, just as I have done to anything related to Naruto. I just need to forget it for a bit. Then I'll get into it again. It's just an anime after all.

Browsing through the Fruits Basket section, Ellen said, "Did you see the Naruto fan column?"

I shook me head, "No…"

"Somehow the beginning of the series started to mess up. Some things that happened didn't happen at first. They said the publisher made mistakes. Like in the Chuunin exam Orochimaru apparently was going to attack Sasuke but since Sasuke was crouching down Orochimaru attacked the air above him. It wasn't there in the first place."

No. No. NO! Just a dream…Just a dream.

"W-Was there, uhm… another character?"

She put another book back into the shelf. "Nope. Why would they do that?"

What the fuck?

"Just… you know, wondering."

"She pulled another book out and flipped through it, "Oh. Well it's just weird isn't it?"

I managed a nod and barely noticed that me hands were holding onto the same book ever since I walked in the store.

"Ellen. I think I'll go home now. I-I promised, I promised my… my, uh, mom I would be home earlier. You, you know?" I barely said as I ran out of the store, my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

I ran down the streets as my feet carried me to where ever I was going to end up at. There wasn't any new character but the things happened as if I was actually there. But in the book I wasn't. Maybe it really was a publishing problem. Maybe all this is wrong. After all it was just a dream. Just a dream.

But then again, was it really a coincidence? Maybe I was just confused. Just confused. I needed to get back home. I did a few breathing exercises and began walking home.

When I walked into my room, I threw myself on top of my bed. What I need now is my ipod. I walked to the plug where I used to have my ipod at. The charger was there. But then what about my ipod? Where is it? I had it with me in the chuunin exam. Did it… My hand clutched the charger tightly. It must've fallen during the first time someone transformed into Naruto. Something fell out and I thought it was just a kunai. It must've been my ipod.

I felt the blood drain from my face. I just misplaced it. That's all. I must've left it in my shorts or something like that. I began to look for it. Under the bed, inside my pockets, inside my bag then, I stopped. Knowing that if I really didn't find it, then it would mean the whole Naruto thing wasn't just a dream. But it wasn't just a dream. Oh god. I need therapy! No. I just need a shower. A nice cool shower to get rid of the summer heat would help. Maybe my concussion had gotten me a bit mental.

Oh please! I just called myself mental.

"Ugh!" I cried out as I covered my face in my hands. This is so frustrating!

After my shower, I walked outside again. I was calm now. I'm going to cross the street where the truck hit me. I'm going to face my fear. There was nothing special about it. Just an accident that happened months ago, that's all. Right.

I walked there slowly, and then it became faster. People were talking in the bustling streets and somehow it had irked me. I felt nervous. I was supposed to be calm. I was supposed to be confident in me.

Somewhere in the crowd a baby cried. Then dogs started to bark. People's voices were getting louder as my face got redder. Their footsteps and laughter reaching my ears as if they were directed at me, someone's cell phone rung and people arguing, birds and cats, planes in the sky. Everything.

I felt adrenaline and panic pump in my veins. The air, the smells everything was like a blur. My feet took off once again and broke into a run. My brain felt muddled and clouded. I had no idea what to feel. How I feel. I just know how to run.

The adrenaline reminded me so much of how it felt training with Neji. Or like little sparring matches with Sasuke and Naruto even though I never won. Or maybe even like running around the block trying to find the cat that ran away from her spoiling owner. The feeling of our missions we had during a short period of time. Like small d-rank missions to high c-ranks. The adrenaline kept telling me what to do, to feel like I had accomplished something, it made everything seem so clear.

But it was all a dream. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

Then, I stopped. My breathing was short and my hearts thumping became louder and faster. My thoughts began to organize itself.

No. No. It wasn't a dream.

My hands wrapped around the stop sign pole as I stared down the road where I was first hit by a truck. I hadn't come here ever since the accident. I had avoided that as well. Always avoiding things. God I'm such a coward. No one here can help me. The only one who can help me now is the person who sent me back home.

Orochimaru.

I have to find him. I have to go back into Saki's world. I have to find answers. Staying here would be the same as running away.

And I hate running away to begin with. I guess it's just about time to stop.

Do I have to get run over again? But it was only a coincidence that I was hit by a truck and that she was being attacked in the forest. It was only a coincidence and probably would never happen again.

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I stared at the crossroad. A feeling of charka surrounded the area. Chakra? Here? That's impossible though.

But does that really matter?

What about my parents? What about my family? What about my friends? What would happen to them? Would they even notice? Would they care? Besides that, I would miss them. I closed my eyes tightly as I start to lose hope. Why risk all this? After all, Naruto is just a series.

'_This isn't a book, a movie or a game Kylie. This is real life.'_

Saki…

If it isn't a book then what is it?

My head pounded as I realized the answer.

It's… It's real life. Real people. This is for the people of Konoha. A civilization that didn't belong in our world, yet so entwined with us.

'_You're just another girl in the other world who knows nothing of ours.' _

… But Saki's right too. What can I do? I just know a lot of things. Can knowledge ever save anyone?

'_You are no ninja'._

No. I'm no ninja. I don't know any techniques. I don't have any endurance. I don't have any determination.

Determination.

I snapped my eyes open.

I'm not a ninja. I never was one. That doesn't mean I don't know what a ninja needs. What I need is clear. I need answers. Staying would only stall this day.

I released my grip on the pole, letting my feet guide me. I began walking down the road. It was as if someone turned on the mute button as things felt suddenly quiet. Everything else was a blur but my thoughts had never been clearer. This was the right way. I just knew it. Deep down, something's telling me where to go. And I trust it.

I reached to the spot where the truck hit and I gingerly laid my hands on it, letting my fingers graze the tips of the cement. Placing my palm on it, I waited.

My palm grew warm from the heat but that didn't matter. No. nothing did.

I just need to get back.

My eyes closed as I waited. I wanted to see Naruto's goofy smile again. I wanted to see Kakashi being late again. I want to see the old man who owns Ichiraku to give me another bowl of ramen. I want to see Hinata blush whenever Naruto comes around. I want to see Ino stalking Sasuke. Well, not really. I want to see Lee being his over energetic self. I want to see Neji being so conceited and gentle. I want to see Sasuke smirk every time he beats Naruto. I want to hear Saki again. I want to feel Saki inside me. I want to go back.

There was a sudden rush of air, then, there was nothing.

**

* * *

AN: the end! **

**I'm just kidding! I was planning to end here but that seemed way too short. Since last chapter was short too I decided to make this one longer. XP A Christmas/New year's gift! **

* * *

The comfy mattress squeaked as I turned to my sides. My head throbbed terrible and everywhere else felt sore. The warm sheets fell to the side of me and I was greeted with a sudden chill. Groaning, I opened my eyes to greet the sunlight. 

I rubbed my head and sat up.

Where am I now?

Remembering what happened earlier I stared at what I was wearing. Capri, fish net t-shirt, short white tank top and my head band was on the table next to the bed.

Yep, I'm back.

Where's Saki?

I got up and felt dizzy for a bit before I left the room. As soon as I swung the door open I found team seven by the benches. Sasuke was standing up, his arms crossed and a leg against the wall. Sakura and Naruto were both on the benches, asleep and their heads against each other. Although I don't think Sakura knew that of course. Sasuke was the first to notice I came out though.

"You …okay?" he asked in a low voice, then side glancing towards the sleeping couple. I nodded then I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again…" I mumbled, not sure if he heard it or not. He gave no reaction at first, just as I was about to step away from him I felt his hands slowly circle around me. Honestly, never had I imagined he'd hug back. Heck, never imagined me having the guts to do that!

"Scaredy cat…"

My head against his neck I noticed the curse mark Orochimaru gave him. It was still there. Damn. After the things I tried to change, this was the one thing I wanted to prevent from happening.

I took a step back as I realized my face was still red.

That was stupid. I totally reacted to my emotions and not my brain. Changing the subject I asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Couple of days." He briskly replied.

Rubbing my head, "What happened?"

He looked uncomfortable as he stared at the tiled floor, seemingly to avoid my gaze.

"I… had little time to react so I could only grab Sakura…" he replied, eyes still on the floor.

"Oh…" My face faltered and I too stared at the floor, disappointed.

"Then he and I sort of fought, I blacked out, so did Naruto. Sakura was watching over us. Then she said some sound nins tried to attack her but you, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Tenten came by to help her. Afterwards I woke up, and you left. Near the end you had gotten the heaven scroll and met up with us. So we headed towards the center, and as soon as Iruka finished explaining to us, you fainted." He finished with an expressionless look on his face.

"I see." I replied shortly. So when Orochimaru was about to attack them he just grabs Sakura and forgets about little old me. When I had risked my neck just to protect him. Literally. Well, Saki's neck anyways. Speaking of which, she still hasn't said a word.

"Look Saki, I'm… I'm so-" His face became pained as he clutched the area where the curse seal was. I ran up to him as he leaned on me for support. "I'm so-"

"Where's your room?" I asked him. With a pained face he nodded down the hall. Following his directions I had eventually found his room which he shared with Kiba (There was a sigh with their names on it to say who's in what room). I gently set Sasuke down onto his bed as he had gone quiet. Placing ear against his chest I heard his heart beating inside. Relieved I covered him in the white sheets and sighed. He went through the trouble of coming to visit me, I thought with a smile on my face.

I closed the door as quietly as possible as I made my way back to my room.

"Saki." Someone said on from behind. I turned around to see who it was.

"Neji-kun!" I replied back, happy. I ran up to him and gave him a hug too. He reacted faster though; his arms were wrapped around me tightly as I laughed. Never would I have done this if I hadn't gone home and everything. I suppose I did need some therapy. Still, he HUGGED back.

"How are you feeling loser?"

I jumped off him and glared, my shock gone, "You're not very nice."

A part of me realized that Sasuke was still close by and another part of me was angry at him. Angry that he had left me there to die but yet he still remembered to take Sakura to safety. It doesn't matter anyways. He doesn't care to begin with. What does it matter? He's asleep.

"Saki-chan!" Sakura said, awake now and alert too. Obviously she had woken up by now. I turned around and then gave her a hug too, until I noticed Naruto, who was on the bench a minute ago now on the floor.

"Ow…" he said sleepily, rubbing his head gingerly. I laughed.

"Saki-chan! You're awake!" he said from the floor, now wide awake.

Saki awake? No just Kylie in Saki's body. Not that you'll ever know.

"You missed the preliminary matches." Neji said from behind.

"You serious!" I cried out, angry.

I missed the preliminaries! Then won't that mean I'm not in the third part.

"So… I've been disqualified from the exam huh?" I asked them, my head low now, disappointed obviously.

Neji nodded as the others looked at me sympathetically. More like pitifully.

Really, even in the series, I made no difference. Nothing had changed since I arrived. Sure there are some rearrangements and all but everything was still the same. Naruto was still almost eaten by a snake. Sakura and Sasuke still had to face Orochimaru. The matches are still the same. Sasuke is still marked by the curse seal.

What did I expect though? When I'm being myself it's not very exciting. I don't play a very supporting character in my own life story. So what difference does it make even if I have more skills? I can jump higher. I can fight a little. But compared to everyone else I'm pretty much below average. In the end, I'm still a nobody.

* * *

Okay, so it's not terribly long as some of the other chapters. **Merry X'mas and Happy New years **you guys! I spent mines being sick! Hopefully none of you guys had to. 

I want to thank my betta reader **bb blackberry** and even my previous one **CHiBixONixCHAN** for helping out!

Anyways** PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. The Not Too Distance Future

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Or anything about Naruto. Or the cute guys _in_ Naruto. TTTT I do own Saki and ect tho. No stealie!

**AN:** Erm, I'm back? AAAHHHHH I know it's been a year and more by now and me and my lazy butt hasn't been going anywhere with this chapter. Well truthfully it was _kinda_ because I was feeling lazy! AH! But before you all devour me it's not only just because of that! I mean first of all I had no more inspiration considering with Naruto going into fillers and that just totally killed it. Then there's also the fact that my support system… I didn't have one. AND also I did write like 4 versions of this chapter and none of them was satisfactory enough for me. Eventually I kinda gave up, but now with Naruto releasing good episodes again and Spring break! I had more than enough time to complete this. Or I hope to.

Well the thing with this story is that, it's going to take a while for me to go into the actual plot of this, and I'm getting impatient. I might change the story line a tiny bit so I can rush on to the main plot of this. The thing is though; I might change the main plot _again_ because I don't really like what I have. Pairing wise, I'm satisfied with that. ) It's just I'm afraid I might overdose with the guys TT-TT

Also who ever is reading this – if anyone- I suck butt with the fighting scenes which is why I avoided a lot of them before but it's getting hard making up excuses not to show them so I think I'll attempt one in here. Not to mention show some of Saki's jutsus.

On another hand I had to revise a bit of the other chapters because I noticed a good amount of mistakes and typos I've made, but it won't be a big difference and for those of you who are returning readers you won't have to reread them.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **- The Not Too Distance Future

Both Naruto and Sasuke had left a while ago to train. Naruto with the closet pervert, and later Jiraiya, while Sasuke with Kakashi. Now it's just me and Sakura, doing nothing but worry about our other team mates. Great. Just the position I want to be in.

As if.

I wonder where had my determination gone? I came back ready to do anything just to get answers, but it appears that my procrastinating attitude has returned and I'm just sitting around being lazy.

I just hate that about me.

Don't get me totally wrong though I did do a good amount of training. Apparently out of all the family branches we were the most useless. No rich uncles or aunties, no good connections to strong fighters we had mostly just owned weapon stores. We still do too; it's just in another damn village. Which is according to the townspeople why my parents are gone so often so I suppose it's just normal that no one wonders why they're not around.

According to the Third, they actually left to the weapons store after their mission. But because of this delay Saki had gone after them in fear of something.

I didn't tell anyone that on that night Saki did not just simply fall. There was more reason than that. But Saki and I had this discussion before. There was no reason for anyone to attack her. I yelled at her for being rash and go searching for her parents on her own, but she claims that she felt a 'bad omen' and that Kazekage would not let them leave so easily.

Obviously she didn't find any bad omen besides her near death experience.

I just assume that she probably fell into some animal trap, but she wasn't as easily convinced as I was. She insisted that there was definitely something suspicious in that forest and she was sure of it. It's the women's instinct thing. But when we checked there was nothing there. So we let the subject die.

Anyways, Saki's parents know very little jutsus and are just regular chuunins who go to mostly C ranked missions at highest. Her brother is a very hard worker much like my own brother back home, he strives to be better and better sometimes a little power hungry though.

This is just so ordinary it's totally un-main-character.

So what do I do then? I have no freaking teacher around; unlike Sakura I don't have all that great of control over my chakra so I don't suppose healing is the right thing for me.

Tai jutsu is something I kinda have down, the basics anyways. Of course it would be cool if Lee could help but he is in the hospital and it would be a while before he could walk again.

So anyways here I was, all alone in the training fields, where you know people train and stuff – I fell asleep.

Why? Because training chakra takes concentration and since yours truly hates concentrating and loves to dream off away to another land I fell asleep. The next thing you know a kunai comes flying at my face and cuts a few strand of hair in front of my face, still it was not enough to wake me up.

My response: "Whuh?"

"Sleep at home or get out of my way."

Rude and arrogant. Sounds like Neji to me.

Neji?

I rubbed my eyes groggily and got up.

"Neji, that you?"

"Go home, dropout."

Yep, definitely Neji.

"What if I don't wanna?"

A chuckle, "then train with me."

Well that certainly did wake me up.

Neji proved himself, once again ruthless and totally powerful. His movements were fluid and smooth, accurate and deadly. Mines? Sloppy and messy with a few lucky shots here and there I was pretty much dependent on my reflexes. By the end even though we were both tired, I was nearly dead beat.

"You still don't have the hang of things yet. You should train more." He said, picking up some of the remaining kunais left astray.

"I just don't feel that being a ninja is my calling anymore." I replied, leaning against the end of a tree for support. "I've always had a weak body and I never seem to improve."

He paused. "Are you giving up so easily?"

"No!" I shot back automatically without even thinking too. But truthfully I think I was giving up on myself as well.

"Dropouts will always be dropouts, it's just I thought you were better than that."

Now _that_ stung quite a bit.

"What made you think I had any talent in this field? Right you don't have to say anything 'I know you don't think I have any talent'." I said under heartedly. Did I really believe in that as well?

Silence. Then, "There were times where I did think you had talent." It was low, barely audibly but it was no whisper.

"The time in the exam, when you had rescued your team mates, you had such an amazing speed and moved with your swords as if you were one. But now, you seem like a completely different person."

Swords? Ah, I'll bet that was from Saki. But I never saw any swords with her at all. Wonder where it could've come from?

"Maybe we are completely different people. Not that you would now the difference."

He stopped moving around and turned to face me with a somewhat pissed off look, "Stop assuming things and putting yourself down. It's pointless and makes yourself look worse than you already are." With that he stomped off away leaving me behind, all alone again.

And for some reason I felt more alone than ever.

* * *

I didn't know what it was, but I came back to the training fields again. It wasn't because I wanted to prove him wrong or anything, Naruto has that covered but I just want to prove to myself that I'm not as worthless as that.

To be honest I kinda wanted to avoid him since well…that incident. It's just kinda hard because I keep going to the same training grounds and he's always showing up. It took me a couple of days but I figured out his schedule. He doesn't train later at night and he likes to train with Ten-ten around meaning that he's barely around in the morning as well.

To my good fortune I found Saki's journal. Mind you half of it was on Sasuke; the other though was actual work. She'd been working on something and that something was about swords. I had no idea what to do but I followed the instructions and practiced mostly at home.

Firstly there was a lot of chakra training involved which is not so bad since this was the same body she used to train it. I flipped through some more pages and found some more information about an 'Elemental Glove' that's required for this jutsu. Again, our family seems to never redeem themselves as no one besides the person who created the jutsu has mastered it. Therefore it's locked up somewhere in the attic collecting dust.

However, I was willing to give it a try.

It was apparent that Saki had also given this jutsu a great deal of as well. Her notebook had scribbles and scribbles of this jutsu and the power it provides, the power to control surrounding elements and using chakra to guide it's shape as well.

I get why no one else wanted to give it a try. It was _impossible_.

It's one thing to know certain ninjutsus that involved elements, it's another to have perfect control over it and control it. And unlike those really super duper skilled shinobis who control elemental chakra, which is where this jutsu came from but it requires less chakra, meaning the strength of this jutsu is moody and unstable as the elements are themselves.

Well for our family of nobodies no one was able to do much with it. With the exception of the guy who made it, but he snuffed it himself a couple years after he had created the jutsu. Therefore he didn't have a lot of time to pass it on the lucky future generations, aka us.

That loser.

Nonetheless I trained my butt off with this stupid glove, barely getting the water in the sink to respond to me. We were supposed to have a good amount of chakra control as our chakra was supposed to guide the elements. The better we are at it, the less chakra needed. Obviously easier said then done. First we were supposed to practice with the element we were more familiar with, I assumed it was probably Earth since we are the village of the leaf and all that. Not to mention I'm an Earth sign out of the zodiac as well.

After a night in the training field, I came back home realizing just how impossible it really was. I mean I didn't want to lose hope and all that but I could barely move a rock out of its spot much less the actual earth that was muddle all together itself.

Still, I refuse to give up.

Eventually I made a schedule for myself, chakra at day, training at night.

However I felt like I had no life. I never, ever, ever worked hard for anything before at home. Not at school not for my social life or anything. I never had any motivation and I can't exactly say I have some right now it's just I really do want to improve and make a difference and maybe prove Neji wrong even though Naruto will anyways. Lame huh?

Actually, I was kinda glad of that. I can't seem to see myself fitting in with the rest of the genins. I had no idea of the things going on in this world and more importantly I'm afraid they might see through that I'm not the real Saki.

But I suppose sometimes I couldn't help but try to socialize with some people.

Sakura had been somewhat down lately after seeing Lee, but she visited him often and I went along sometimes and occasionally. In a way he motivated me as well, seeing him work so hard while the doctors keep telling him he could never be a shinobi. Ino had to work for her family shop so I didn't get to hang out with her much. Hinata had been training an awful lot with Kiba and Akamaru so I go with them sometimes as well. Shikamaru and his lazy butt have been training with his team for the final matches so I didn't really want to bother him. But after training we would sometimes go eat with them if we were nearby as a big group. So I guess you could say dinner is the only time I really socialize at all.

I haven't seen Neji for nearly two weeks until we met again. I just had dinner with Sakura and Ino after we visited Lee; while they went home I went to my nightly trainings. I go earlier and earlier now actually because it does take a more on field training once you got most of the chakra down. And I am improving, if not just a bit too slow, at this whole elemental thing. After some thorough research I've found that Earth is actually a very stubborn element, so the user has to be strong and firm.

Crap, I know.

It wasn't an entirely bad thing though, I was pretty stubborn myself so I was getting the hang of this thing.

Anyways I'm getting off topic. So there I was practicing, totally unaware of the fact that there might be people around, one of my little pebbles accidentally flew off of my control and then BAM! It hit someone on the head.

Double crap.

Being the panicky person I was, I ran through the bushed that separated this area from there and blurted out "I'm sor-"

My eyes widened and a laugh ticked at my throat but I swallowed it down as Neji glared at me with his intense eyes and bruised cheek.

Accidents happen! But hell, I would've done the same thing accident or not. Not that he would ever know.

"I was about to say I'm sorry." I said, after realizing it was him.

"Accident or not you should still apologize." He retorted while rubbing his injured cheek.

Hah! I got him!

"Ah, but with your amazing abilities I am more than appalled to realize that you had failed to dodge my little pebble!" I said snottily, the awkwardness that I had expected wasn't there as I thought it would be and it was almost refreshing to talk to him again.

"Your 'little pebble' was about as heavy as you are-"

"Very light then!"

"Not at all-"

WHAM!

"Did you just throw another rock at me?!"

"Oh look at the time, I should be going home-"

"You just got here."

Crud.

I glared and opened my mouth, not sure what was going to come out and indeed I stayed silent for a moment.

He smirked, "What? Got nothing to say?"

I raised my fingers.

"Don't try throwing rocks at me again. It's not gonna work twice."

My turn to smirk, "It _did_ work twice if I recall right!"

"The first time didn't count! I didn't see it coming…" His expression became serious, "Have you been practicing a new jutsu?"

I shrugged; personally I didn't really want people to know about it just yet. Mostly because I'm not all that great at it and you know… stuff like that.

I still felt his gaze on me, waiting for an actual response.

"I was just, you know, trying some… stuff out."

He snorted, "I don't really care anyways."

Butt hole.

"So you train at night now? What, did you become nocturnal?" He said with his back turned to me now, bending down to pick up stray kunais left form his previous training.

"I didn't become nocturnal I just like the wind. And it's much quieter and you know less people so you won't accidentally kill someone ya'know?

"Like you can do something like that."

I twitched. He always has a way of calling someone weak.

"Are you going to train?"

I squirmed. Even though he tried to make it sound casual I still wanted to avoid him.

Why though? There's no point really. I mean he's acting totally normal about it.

"I see. You're avoiding me?" he asked, although it didn't sound like a question.

"No!" I shot back. Once again my automatic response kicked in!

He smirked, him and his damn smirk, "Has anyone told you that you were a bad liar."

Some too many times.

"Only you." I lied.

"There goes another lie." Smirk.

Damn.

He sighed. "I guess I'll go then." He stood, already leaving and I wasn't about to stop him.

I did anyway.

"Wait! Do you want to… help… train me?"

Yeah I have such a weak will.

He paused.

"W-well you don't have to. I know you're probably ti-"

A kunai was thrown, aiming for my right arm; I dodged barely touching the blades and glanced at his direction.

"Let's see if drop outs could improve…"

* * *

Its times like these that I get so lost in my own cloud of happiness I forget.

The Chuunin exam will start in roughly about a week.

I have one week to convince the Third to … well do _something _about Orochimaru. I mean if anything I might be the only person to prevent his death.

My options aren't all that pretty, seeing as I'm not Shikamaru I can't think of brilliant plans. Okay firstly, if I do tell someone that Third is gonna be attacked by Orochimaru who will be pretending to be Kazekage during the Chuunin finals they would want to know how I would know that. If I tell the truth they're going to think I'm crazy. They might make sure by using some sort of truth telling jutsu crap or whatever and find out that I _am_ telling the truth and take the precautions, but life for Saki will never be normal again, although I still don't know where she is. If I somehow make up a believable lie and say that's how I know what's going to happen they might still find out I'm lying or not believe my lie and continue the exam. If I tell someone to tell Third or whoever's going to guard Hokage they would be questioned as well or they would question me. So all in all there's going to be questions.

So what if I just suggest the Hokage and Kazekage not to sit by each other then? Or to get better guards? I could just say it's for precautionary matters because the Sand Siblings Three are suspicious. But the third would probably spout some junk about them being alliances and being separated would give some bad impression to the people. Ah! Should I tell someone to get a virus to Hokage so he won't show up. But knowing him he probably would show up anyways since he's just going to be watching. Not to mention if it doesn't work being sick might be a huge disadvantage.

Isn't there someone I can tell this to and maybe they could help Hokage. Maybe a different group of guards. Who would be someone that could prevent the Hokage from getting hurt without getting hurt themselves?

Jiraiya.

But Orochimaru has a couple of underlings who are ready to sprout at any moment. Not to mention won't it be weird having one of the legendary Sanins as a guard. It would represent distrust towards the Kazekage won't it? Well we could always say that he's an honored guest. Then he would be sitting with the rest of the honored guest though.

I… can't think of a good solution to this. Where's Saki when you need her? I'm getting overly frustrated about this. I can't just barge in and demand extra security it would be highly suspicious. I would be questioned. Can't I just go off and pretend to be some sort of future telling person? Maybe I should just fool someone easy to fool that's also a powerful enough person to do something about this dilemma?

I can fool Jiraiya if I just say a bunch of stuff that happened or something that only a limited amount of people would know. But what If I couldn't? He may look and act like an idiot but he's not a complete idiot. If it backfires then I would be questioned.

Oh my god I seriously have no idea what to doooooo!!!!!!

"What's with that look?" Neji popped up behind me and handed me a bottle of cool drink. He had just come back from getting some drinks in the middle of practice which was around eight o clock or so. It was the third night we had trained together, as he claims "The more I train the better."

I tried to erase the frustrated look off my face. "Oh, haha, it's nothing." I got up, "Shall we continue?"

He twisted open the top and sat down next to my feet, "I got the drink so we can actually drink." He replied coolly and seeing as I didn't sit down besides him he pulled me down anyways. "I didn't know you were in such a rush."

I shrugged trying not to think about his cool touch against my skin. "You know what some people say 'the more training the better'."

He snorted. "You looked frustrated."

I sighed, "I guess I was a little frustrated."

"About what?"

Geez why does he sound so demanding whenever he says anything. Kinda like Sasuke if you ask me.

On a whim, "I don't know if I should say something that could bring me ultimate trouble or possibly save someone's life." I took a sip of the cool drink, hoping it could help refresh myself.

I didn't want to meet his curious eyes for I could feel them on me, the more the reason to avoid them. Ick, I never suspected it would sound so stupid out loud not to mention the obvious answer.

"Forget it, pretend I never-"

"Who would've though you could ever get so serious about something. I always though of you as the dropout type."

I gritted my teeth, the fact that he sees me as a dropout I know all too well.

I took another sip and looked down at the fairly light bottle. "Was this drink always this little?"

"No, I just bought it like that."

"Oh…"

"I wouldn't want you to be in trouble, but think of the actual scale of things." He looked down at the drink I was holding. "Although I assume this is something I would have to know the whole story in order to comprehend, and it does seem pretty serious. You seem frustrated enough to take _my _drink."

"Ack!" I jumped slightly, dropping the drink as well, but we were not far from the group and very little spilled before Neji and me – frantically, picked it up.

"Geez you lied! You said you bought it that light!"

He laughed, "As stupid as usual. I was just joking."

Oh… Wait? He can joke? Ahh the world is over!

His tone returned back to its original and said, "I have at least enough faith in you to believe that you will make the best suited choice."

Leave it to Neji to be both lame and uncommonly proper. But it somewhat cleared my head. I think I know what to do now…

I picked up my own drink this time and twisted the cap off, "Cheers?"

He rolled his eyes, "Cheers." His tone as boring as ever. Then again I suppose that's just him isn't it?

"Let's start training again."

Awww. I twisted the cap on, "Ok."

After training, tonight or tomorrow morning I will find old man Hokage. It seems that it's time for him to know the truth. And when I see Neji again I'll make him buy us another drink in celebration that a huge boulder was lifted off my shoulders.

…

Oh my god I shared spit with Neji!!??!?!

Oh my god he even drank it after I did!!!!!!!

Oh my god

(Faints)

* * *

**AN:** And that's the end. I tried to make it longer than my usual chapters since this was such a long wait compared to the others. XD Pairing wise I've kinda decided already. As most of you can tell Neji is one of them. Since both Saki and Kylie are different people they like different people yakno? But how's that going to work out… we'll see.

To be honest I wasn't going to write so soon but this one person reviewed my forgotten fanfic and reminded me that I should start writing again. Along with the fact that the fillers are over! I've got enough inspiration to get me writing again. So that just shows how much a **review** could do! So please if you can **review! **


End file.
